


Dog Teeth

by rubyspice



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Louis, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Louis-centric, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, My First Fanfic, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Possessive Harry, Prince Harry Styles, Size Kink, Top Harry, Violence, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Louis, Werewolves, Wolves, all of their parents have different names, and are different people, beta/omega zayn, dont worry, everyone is basically a werewolf, harry kind of doesnt like louis at first, howdy folks, i feel like ive added too many tags oops (hi), i have no idea where exactly this takes place, i havent decided yet, kingdom - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, more tags will be added soon, nothing happens though, nouis friendship, obviously in the UK, runaway louis, yikes its gonna be bad, youll see why if you read ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyspice/pseuds/rubyspice
Summary: Harry is an alpha prince who is supposed to take the throne within the next year.Louis is an omega who ran away from his home.Louis accidentally roams into the Royal Styles Territory.Thinking he is a spy, the omega is held hostage for questioning by the Styles pack.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this doesn't suck.

Harry hated that he had to fight for his life the second he was born. He hated the way people acted like he was a delicate flower when they were near him, careful not to make him upset as if he'll cry at the drop of a hat.

Before he was born, there was an attack on Harry's home, the castle. Rogue wolves from a certain rebel pack raided and ruined the castle walls, even getting as far as the Queens room.

That's where Harry's mother was left to die. Stabbed by Harry's own cousin, Vernon. Harry knows now that Vernon's mission was to kill him and take the throne to become King. He remembers always asking himself 'why' when he was younger, yet it's all clear now. Vernon was luckily unsuccessful.

A doctor and a guard had come in, bursting through the Queen's magnificent doors only to see her gasping for breath as if all of them would be her last.

The Queen ordered them to take out the baby, and hide him. They were reluctant, obviously, but they had to do as she wished. There was only one doctor in the castle at the time, so he couldn't try to heal her and deliver a baby at the same time.

After they finished the C-section, Harry's mother was barely breathing. Her last breath gasped out the little prince's name.

"Harry."

She smiled at him as the doctor held him up so she could see him before she passed.

Her eyelids fluttered and her smile slowly faded.  
And she was gone.

As a pup, many people wouldn't talk to Harry. He didn't have any friends. To this day he still can't figure out why. The reason could be because he's a prince, but that just doesn't seem to fit the puzzle.

By the time he was ten, he was introduced to a boy named Liam, who was sixteen.  
Liam taught Harry how to be a proper prince, how to defend himself in his human form, and help him shift into his wolf form flawlessly and quickly.  
The two became best friends. It was inevitable due to Harry being so clingy when he was younger, and Liam because he thought Harry was a lot more mature than he appeared.

 

++++++++++

 

And here Harry is now.  
Pacing in his library, frustrated and slightly annoyed with his omega sister.

"Harry, what are you going to do when I have my babies? You have to take over soon. Within the next year. Unless you want Vernon coming along-"

"ENOUGH!" Harry slams his fist on his study desk, his voice making the whole room shake. Gemma flinched and took a few steps back.

"You're not even pregnant yet just-" he pauses,  
"I don't think I'm quite ready." He runs his long fingers through his hair. He cut it recently, his signature long curls long gone. It's short, but long enough for a few hairs on the sides to curl around his ears.

"Harry, love, I cant imagine what you're going through, but Uncle Sky can't just become king when you, the kings son, could be king. You know it's law." Gemma huffs and sticks her chin out.

Harry hates himself for it, as it's against his alpha nature, but he has the audacity to duck his head in shame.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just- I don't know what to do. Or how to do it. I'd make a horrible leader, Gemma. I can't do it all by myself."

Gemma pokes a finger right between his eyes, "Now, now, Harry. I'll still be here to help you and I'm sure you'll be amazing. Our uncle can't rule this place forever, love. I know that you'll handle everything well. Liam taught you everything there is to know." She smiles sadly at him and Harry wants to crawl in a hole.

Harry scoffs though, trying to get some sense of control back, "How am I to be a king when I have no person to rule by my side? You know it's tradition to have a mate before you get handed the crown." Harry is doing everything he can to make excuses. He can't rule a kingdom. He's just not ready. Especially not at his age. Most Kings or Queens are thirty years old before they get handed the crown. Harry is only twenty one.

Then it was Gemma's turn to scoff, "Then go find a mate, you oaf. You're lucky you don't get an arranged mating. It shouldn't be an issue with you, all you have to do is get your shit together, find a mate, and then boom, you're king."

"It's not that simple." He argues weakly.

"Probably because you never leave this damn library." She flicks her hair over her shoulder and narrows her eyes at her brother.

Harry growls at that. Gemma knows that the library is where he goes whenever he thinks about their mother, about their future, his future, anything and everything. It's his place where he goes to think. Which happens often. Normally he's alone.

Gemma doesn't flinch at his growl. She's used to poking fun at Harry about his A+ brooding skills. She doesn't take it to heart.

"I'm heading out." The alpha grumbles. He needs some air. Although the library was his safe place, he can't help but feel suffocated now. He feels his skin to start to itch. He needs to shift, if only for a minute. He could head into the woods of their territory just to get the book smell out of his nose. He needs the wind right now. The smell of dirt and pine.

He considered telling Liam like he's supposed to each time he decides to leave the castle. Considered, but didn't do it.

"Be safe." Gemma says simply before leaving the room, probably to see her mate so they can suck each other's faces off.

Gross.

 

++++++

 

'Shitshitshitshitshitshit' was the only thing running through Louis Tomlinson's head. Being an omega without a pack was a red flag on its own, but being an omega without a pack in a strangers territory was a death wish.

He didn't know it was another territory, okay? He didn't notice a scent change or even a territorial howl. Which was how he got into this situation.

In his wolf form, cornered by two betas (also in wolf form and much much larger than Louis) snarling at Louis and giving him threatening signals. Louis was seriously getting worried he would start to piss in fear, because he knows what happens when strange, small Omegas enter an unknown territory. He will either get beat up and thrown out, or they will use him for their own pleasure.

Louis refuses to let either of those things happen.

He decides play up the 'I'm just a weak omega' act. The wolf bows his head and backs up further against the tree, his paws dig into the loose dirt as he discreetly gets into a position to jump. Now all he needs is something to distract the two wolves, something to even slightly deter them.

Then he hears a howl. It's loud, and deep. If Louis is honest, it's one of the most beautiful howls he has ever heard. It echos throughout the forest and it's almost calming. He wants to listen to it all the time, he wants to howl back, maybe even find the owner of the howl. Louis is so entranced that he doesn't notice one of the larger of the two betas inching closer.

He only notices when he feels a sharp pain on his right hind leg. The stinging sensation caused the small wolf to bark out in pain and attempt to wiggle out of the beta's powerful jaws. He looks back at the wolf biting his leg and realizes too late that he probably shouldn't have turned his back on the other one. Not even a second after, he felt something hit him in the back of his head, right between his ears. Then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's 2017. Be nice. Be good."  
> More notes at the bottom <3

Louis feels warm. He feels soft and the most comfortable he has been in a very long time. The omega doesn't remember the last time he got to sleep through an entire night, paranoia usually making him twitch awake right as he is about to drift off. The boy arches his back as he stretches, his small feet pointing straight out and his arms high above his head. He must have shifted into his human form after he passed out.

Slowly, Louis sits up-only to wince at the ache in his head. He carefully brings his hand back to feel for any blood. Luckily, there's only a small bump. He can put some cold water on it to help with the swelling. He would kill for some ice, though. It would make his situation slightly less complicated.  
Gasping, he looks down at himself and is sort of relived to see that he was dressed in some sort of sleeping gown. Which means they dressed him.

Louis does his best to remember exactly what happened and how he got into this situation. He can only remember small bits and pieces of the run-in with the betas. The omega starts to shake in fear. They were going to hurt him. They were going to ask him questions he doesn't know the answers to. He can feel it. He doesn't want to go through this again. He looks around and notices that the room is a lot like a cell, only with a comfortable bed and a door on the other side that Louis can see leads to a bathroom. He sighs and closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. What is he supposed to do now? What can he even do in a situation like this?

He stands up cautiously, trying to see through the cell bars to make out any others that could be waiting for him to wake up. To come in the cell and force themselves onto him. Louis shivers at the thought. He can feel himself start to shake, his hands trembling and his breathing is starting to sound choppy. He can feel nerves and panic zipping up and down his spine. Now isn't the time to have a breakdown. He needs to escape. He needs to stay calm.

The small boy kneels down and looks under the bed for any objects he could use as a weapon, he only finds lots of dust bunnies. He stands and silently walks over to the bathroom to see a mirror, he could use a shard from the mirror as a weapon, but he would make a lot of noise by breaking it (not to mention the bad luck).

After searching one of the cabinets, he's about to lose hope when he spots a glass bottle on the top shelf. The top shelf that is out of Louis' reach.  
"Okay. No big deal. Everything is just fine. Peachy keen." Louis gives himself a pep talk as he lifts himself onto the counter, carefully balancing himself.  
"And boom." Louis takes hold of the bottle and is feeling quite proud of himself before remembering where he is. He needs to focus.

He gracefully hops off the counter, making minimal noise and he turns his head and covers his neck with his left hand, his other hand wielding the bottle.  
He lifts his arm and smashes the bottle on the counter, making a loud crashing noise. Louis silently hisses as a piece of glass flies and cuts him on the cheek, close to his right eye. He inspects the bottle to see his work. Jagged, sharp edges. Perfect.

"What the fuck?!" Louis hears someone yelling. A guard, maybe.

"Oh hell." Louis mumbles, and hides behind the bathroom door, doing his best to stay as close to the wall as possible. For a second he wonders how rich these people must be having such nice cells for prisoners.  
Then Louis is hit with a lovely, deep, pine scent. The omega breathes it in, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Holy shit. Louis feels like he's in a cabin deep in the woods, far from any other territories. Reading a book in front of a fireplace, sipping warm tea. It reminds him of warm kisses and a full nights rest.

He forces himself to ignore the scent and listen as the guard clinks the keys into the lock. He almost starts to panic again. How is he supposed to fight off an alpha? He will have to put up a good fight. The omega closes his eyes and waits. He can tell that the stranger is checking under the bed. Louis assumes he is a beta, otherwise he would have been able to sniff Louis out easily.

He hears footsteps stopping at the entrance of the bathroom.

"Where are you? Come out now." A gruff voice said firmly.

Louis stays still. He holds his breath and his hands are starting to sweat. Louis blinks one, two, three times before slamming the door closed as hard as he can.

He had felt the beta hit the door and he can hear the guard groaning in pain.

"What the hell?" He groans weakly before Louis flings the door open and pounces on the beta and uses the broken bottle to stab him in the thigh. Not hard or deep enough to kill him, but just enough to prevent him from walking.

"Fuck you." Louis smirks before jumping off the yelling beta and dashes for the cell door. It was wide open. He can make it.

And he does. He turns so sharply and starts running down the hall with his head down.

And then the scent gets stronger. Louis looks up, but it's too late. There's a big hand wrapped around his wrist. He's spun around and his back is pushed to the front of an alpha.

"STOP."

And holy shit Louis does more than stop. He would have fell to the hard floor if it wasn't for the solid, warm body holding him up. He refused to go limp, though. He has to fight back. He tries to fight against the hold. The omega kicks at his knees, trying to use his elbows, anything to get away from the intoxicating scent.

"Fuckin' let me go you little-" 

Louis is cut off by a deep growl. He can't help but bare his neck. Louis' own omega scent is mixing in with the alphas and it's making his brain go fuzzy.

"I won't hurt you." The deep voice sounds sure, but Louis knows better. He needs to come up with a quick plan before the alpha does something like use his alpha voice on him.

Louis stops fighting, reducing his kicks to only wiggling in the alphas grasp.

"You promise?" Louis arches his back, pushing his bum out, just barely brushing his groin area.

"Yes. Now stop moving, please." His voice wavers, Louis notes.

"Yes, Alpha." Louis breathes out, making himself sound small, like he's given up. He bares his neck and pushes his bum out more firmly so it's snug against the alphas front. Louis can feel his bulge and oh dear. He really needs to focus.

Louis can hear his breath hitch and that's all he needs as the alphas hold loosens enough for Louis to slowly turn around and wrap his arms around his neck.

Louis really tries not to lick his lips. He really does. This is the most beautiful alpha he has ever seen.  
He has pretty almond, green eyes and plump lips that are the most delicate pink color. His hair is messy and curly. Eyebrows furrowed and his pupils are wide. Louis almost forgets what he's supposed to be doing. Escaping, right. He has a fleeting thought of staying with this pretty alpha, to stay and drag the alpha somewhere secluded and- No. He can't.

The omega is suddenly weak, though. He feels like he's floating, pinewood and warmth clouding his judgement. So he does the only thing he can manage.

He knees him in the dick.

"Fuuuuuuck" the man falls onto his knees and curls over himself.

Louis takes the chance and sprints down the hall, he can't help but cackle at the man as he goes.

Louis stops, though. He could go left or right. He better choose quick because the alpha could be right behind him. Louis chooses to go right because right is right.

He starts to jog then. He can't hear any footsteps behind him. The alpha still must be crouched over, cradling his dick. He has a big dick too, Louis thinks.  
It could be used to make lots and lots of puppies-

Louis trips. He fucking trips. And falls straight on his face.

"Fucking shit!" He spits out and tries to jump up and keep running, but his ankle jolts in pain.

"Of fucking course." He grabs onto the side of a wall and tries to pull himself up, wincing as his foot drags against the floor.

"Need some help? Maybe if you ask nicely I'll carry you to your cell."

Louis whips his head around to see the alpha. The pretty alpha. The one with the big dick. Smirking with his arms crossed, leaning against the opposite wall Louis is clinging too.

The omega just presses his temple to the cold wall, trying to calm himself down. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why does he do this shit? His palms start to sweat and he can feel himself start to hyperventilate.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Louis says angrily, still standing on one foot.

"Harry Styles." He grins back at Louis.

Louis gives him a blank expression.

"I don't give a shit."

And okay, Harry wasn't expecting that response.

"Excuse me?"

Louis is getting more and more angry as the seconds pass, his breathing is out of control now. Harry can barely understand him when he says, "Let me the fuck go. I don't have anything you could want." The omegas hands are shaking as they desperately cling to the wall.

Harry's expression turns serious, then.

"That's what the last guy said. You also kicked me in the dick. You owe me answers and an apology."

"Look I have no idea what you're talking about, okay? I was just passing-"

"I believe you've said enough, omega. You're staying here until you tell us who sent you and what you want from us." The alpha as inching closer now. He can sense the omegas discomfort and it was messing with his instincts to protect.

The small omega was tearing up. His face getting red and blotchy as he tries to hold back the tears.

"Hey, hey, nobody is going to hurt you. You just have to cooperate and tell us everything then you will be fine." Harry raises both of his hands and tries to show that he's no harm.

"I don't fucking know anything!" Louis yells.

Oh did Harry not like that. No he did not.

Louis watched with wide eyes and a pounding heart as the alpha stalks up to Louis and grabs him by the hair, bringing his head back. Louis lets out a pitiful whimper as he struggles to keep his balance.

"You will submit to me for as long as you are here, Omega. I expect you to respect me and follow my orders, understand?" He growls in the small boys ear.

Louis pinches his eyes shut. He doesn't want to submit to this alpha. This alpha wasn't making him happy so he doesn't have to submit to him. He does smell good though.

"Okay."

"Okay who?"

Louis starts crying. He tries to hold in the tears, but to no avail. A few escape his shut eyes and he flinches as he feels the alpha gently wipe them away.

"Okay, alpha."

"Good boy." Harry whispered in his ear and started to rub Louis' head.

"Tell me your name, omega."

Louis has to think about it. He's a mess right now. His wolf is burning with happiness at the praise and the petting, but he can't trust Harry. He refuses.  
Maybe he can give him a fake name or just his middle name?

"Louis."

So much for that.

"Well, Louis, you were so nice to me, so I think I'll carry you to a new room since you wanted to get out of your old one so bad."

Louis hates Harry. He hates him. He hates him, he hates him.

He thinks he can just treat Louis like a child? Just pet his head and call him a 'good boy' and expect Louis to just take it? Well he's got another thing coming.

Harry carefully picks Louis up bridal style with a few protests from the omega. Louis is suddenly tired. His head is still aching and his ankle could be broken. He just needs to rest now. Harry's scent is making him feel even more dizzy. Louis thinks he can hear a couple of guards talking to the alpha who's carrying him. He can only listen as Harry tells them to go help a guy named Liam. Louis assumes it's the beta he stabbed.

The least he can do is keep his eyes open while the alpha carries him to a room. Not a cell. An actual room that is drenched in the alphas scent. Louis' body is hating him for every second he's not sleeping, so as soon as his head touches the pillow he's out like a light. He can escape tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I didn't really expect to get much on the first chapter because it was so short.  
> This chapter has over 2k words so I hope that makes up for it! Tell me what you think, and please comment if you see any mistakes! <3


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you see any mistakes because I haven't edited this yet <3 Enjoy~

The bed is warm, big and smells a lot like Harry. Louis isn't dumb, he can tell that he's in the alphas room. It smells too strongly of pine for it to be a cell or even a guest room.

His breath is caught in his throat when he feels someone beside him in bed.  
He feels big, strong arms wrap around his middle and warm breath ghosting over his neck.

"Good morning, little one." Harry's morning voice is rough and super fucking hot. He feels Harry lean over to sniff the spot between his neck and shoulder, the small boy shivers when he feels the alpha gently bite at his skin.

"So pretty." Harry whispers to himself. The omega whines as Harry grinds his bulge into Louis' bum.  
He tries to talk, to say anything, but it feels like he's got something stuck in his throat. Louis starts to sweat and shiver uncontrollably. He arches into the touch. He wants Harry's hands all over him. To rub his belly and grind into his bum. He wants Harry to feel good because of him. Louis slowly turns his head and is met with the alphas dark gaze, Louis leans closer and closes his eyes and everything goes dark.

Then he wakes up.

When Louis comes to his senses, the first thing he realizes is that he feels like shit. Complete and utter shit. His ankle feels swollen, the cut on his cheek was stinging due to his face being pressed into the pillow, and his headache was mostly gone, but it was still present. To top it off he's all hot and sweaty from his stupid dream.

Louis has no idea what's gotten into him. He can practically smell his own arousal and scrunches his nose. How could he be so careless? Sleeping in a strangers bed. He comes to the conclusion that he's reacting this way because it's been so long since he's been around an alpha. Or any other creature. He made sure not to be found by anyone for as long as he was hidden in the woods.  
Louis gives himself some time to think about everything that has happened and what he's going to do.

'They think I'm a spy', Louis thinks. 'And Harry must be someone important if he's this powerful and rich. He must be a part of some rivalry.' Louis tries to think of someone with the last name of Styles, but nothing comes to mind. He hasn't been around other people for long periods of time in who knows how long. You can't blame him for not knowing any important people. Ever since he ran away from home, he has done everything in his power for his father not to find him again.

Louis stops what he's doing and listens. He thought he heard footsteps. The omega stays silent, keeping his breathing calm as he listens for anything else.  
The footsteps continue. It sounds like someone walking up a set of stairs and from what Louis can smell, it's Harry.

The small boy scrambles out of bed and nearly trips on his way towards the door. He turns the lock, effectively keeping himself safe inside. Louis sees the window near the bed and runs toward it.

Harry must be able to hear Louis' footsteps because the omega can hear Harry's own quickening.

*

Harry did not sign up for this. He almost regrets bringing the omega to his own room, but if he wants answers he's going to have to get close to the omega. He had asked his uncle what to do, since the last time they got no answers or solid proof that the wolf in question was a spy. It turned out they were and luckily they hadn't gotten any useful information. His uncle told him to make Louis feel secure, gain his trust and maybe even ask him to join their pack.

The thing is that Harry doesn't want Louis to join their pack. In fact, Harry just wants to squeeze all the information there is and throw him in the wilderness, leave him to the loners (though he doesn't think he would have it in himself to do so). He needs to know if Louis is a part of the Rebellion Pack. He has high hopes that he isn't, but he can't be too sure.

It doesn't help that Louis is the most attractive omega he has ever seen. His scent makes Harry want to snatch the omega and hold him close and keep him safe. He's one of the smallest omegas Harry has ever seen. He's had the privilege of seeing his hips and bum as he was running away (after the alpha was kicked in the dick by said omega) and it was like a dream.

Though he did have some self control and slept in the library that was down the hall from his room to give the omega some privacy. Also because he wouldn't be able to stand being in the same room as him for 8 hours straight, he probably wouldn't be able to sleep, but he doesn't want to think about that.

Harry being as nice as he is, heard the omega whimpering in his room early this morning and decided to check in on him. Just to make sure he wasn't escaping. Or having a bad dream.  
He opened the door to see Louis whining into Harry's pillow and wiggling his hips. Harry made the horrible decision of sniffing the air.

He felt his pants tighten as he scented the air. Louis smelled like roses with a hint of lemon. Sweet and warm and perfect. Harry wanted to pull off the covers, roll Louis onto his belly and knot him.  
To wake the omega up by pleasuring him and fill him up with his pups. Harry's wolf was begging him to mate the omega, and he started going through the pros and cons. Harry's eyes had grown dark and he didn't even realize he was halfway towards the bed until he stepped on a piece of the wood flooring that creaked.

He's thankful for his creaky floors that he normally despises. He adjusts himself in his trousers and closes the door on his way out of the room. He thinks about locking the door to keep others out, but he knows nobody would dare enter his room without permission. Even if there was a beautiful omega on his bed, waiting to be proper filled up and sated. Nobody wants to face Harry's wrath.

*

The alpha tries to distract himself from Louis and decides to bring up food. If he's going to get answers, he needs to treat Louis carefully, he doesn't want to do anything that might make the omega not want to talk to him. He asks one of his favorite cooks named Megra to make a healthy breakfast for him to bring up to his room. It earned him a questioning look from the kind beta, as he usually eats with his family, but she did as he asked without complaint which he was grateful for.

He thanks Megra with a smile that she returns. He takes the silver tray and heads off towards his room. His sister passes by and gives him a weird look, but he ignores her. His uncle will probably tell her anyway. Harry wonders when he will see Liam again. It's been about a week since they've seen each other. Liam is a scout that usually goes around the territory and searches certain areas for trespassers. Trespassers much like the omega in his room.  
As in the room in which he can hear lots of noises coming out of.

Before Harry can do much he hears the snick of his lock and he freezes. Louis was trying to escape. Harry sets the tray down next to the wall on the floor and quickly walks toward his door. He tries the handle and just like he suspected, it's locked.

"Louis? Open the door, please." Harry stays patient "I've brought you food." He tries to come off as innocent, but the next time he gets his hands on the omega he ought to spank his bum for locking his door like lives there.

He hears nothing so he turns to the nearest guard in the hall and addresses him.

"Excuse me, please get the key to my room from Gemma." Harry orders the man and he turns back to the door to jingle the handle some more as if it'll magically open if he keeps doing so.

"Yes, Prince Harry." The man bows for good measure before heading off down to the second floor. Harry's room is on the third floor, so he doubts Louis will try to climb out the window.

*

Louis is climbing out the window.

The omega knows it's his only way out, and it's a dumb idea, but he's willing to take the risk. He reminds himself of his ankle. He shouldn't land on it no matter how off balance his landing is.

The boy looks across the acres of land and he knows he'll manage to jump the wall that surrounds the castle. There's a spot in the left corner of the walls where the land was higher up than the rest, so it was only a 5ft jump instead of an 8ft jump where the rest of the stone wall was. He can claw his way up and over in his wolf form.

Louis stands on the ledge of the window and looks down to see a platform that was meant to shade others below from the sun. It will have to do.   
"Careful, careful, careful." He whispers to himself

He slides down onto his bum and takes a deep breath and hangs down from the window ledge. His hands are thankfully not sweating, making his grip more firm. He tries to wiggle his body back and forth a little to ensure his landing onto the platform. He focuses on his task, ignoring the consistent grumbling from outside the room.

He let's go. And he lands.

The platform makes a nasty sound like it's going to fall, so Louis stands up and looks down. It's a fairly high jump, but if he shifts into his wolf form he will make it with only stinging paws and a very injured ankle.

It takes time for Louis to concentrate on shifting into his wolf form. Soft, white and gray hairs start forming from his skin. His face contorting and his body growing. His wolf form is very small compared to an alphas or even a betas form. He sometimes curses his height in his human form, but in his wolf form it only makes him more quick and agile.

Louis opens his blue eyes and looks around, getting used to his heightened senses. He flicks an ear when he hears the handle of Harry's room being turned.

Shit.

They managed to unlock the door and Louis is still within their territory.

Louis makes the rash decision of jumping off the platform.

He forces himself not to cry out because of his ankle. It's shooting pain all the way up his leg. It feels like it's on fire. He tries to ignore it and he sprints off toward the fence where he knows he can jump it. As he's running his ankle jolts in pain every time it touches the ground, but he keeps going.

He can hear Harry standing at his window yelling obscenities at the omega. Louis smirks internally. Nobody can hold him down. He's not a prisoner. He's a free wolf.

He jumps the fence just fine, like he predicted.   
Louis can hear more voices yelling, so he runs faster.

Then he hears a howl. It's the same howl he heard when he was captured by these beasts. He knows Harry sent out guards and is now telling the scouts that there's an omega on the run.

Harry isn't the only thing he's running from.

He's running from his father. Who he respected and loved up until three years ago, when he was sixteen.

Louis remembers always playing games with his dad, going hunting together and watching scary movies. Louis' father was the only person he had. The only person Louis ever trusted. The last person Louis ever trusted.

He gave up so much for his father. He even got a job at the age of thirteen as a floor sweeper to help his father pay their taxes. He worked hard through nasty comments from strangers and getting less pay than the others because he was an omega.

In the end, he found out his father was planning on selling him off to some low-life to get money. The only person he cared about his whole life, treating him like he was an object.

Louis found out by opening a fancy letter that was addressed to his father. The small boy reads all of his mail anyway so it shouldn't be any different, right?  
He saw it all in ink. Louis was to be sent off within the next week or the deal was off. Louis didn't know what else to do. He found out he was betrayed and he can't confront his father-being too scared of what he was capable of.

So he ran off. He lived off of the forest and he stayed away from civilization, afraid his father would bring him back home and put him into a false sense of security and happiness, only to try and sell him off again. He lost weight and had a few scratches from some loners that tried to take him away, but nothing serious. He liked living alone. He liked being free.

But here he is, running from wolves that would do the same to him as his father had done. Make him feel like he's one of them, then simply betray him because he's an omega and they can. According to everyone else, omegas are objects. Omegas don't get a say in things. They just have to take whatever is given to them without complaint or they'll get punished.

He just wants to run away from all of that.

Louis slows down after a few minutes. He stops when he can hear water running. It's a stream or maybe even a pond. The omega can feel his tongue start to feel tight from how dry his mouth is. He needs a drink. He shakes his fur before limping over to where he can hear the water trickling.

He struggles his way through the grass that's tall enough to brush the underside of his muzzle and plops down in a nice spot near the water. It's a pond with a little stream that most likely leads into a lake.

Louis would kill to lay down in the water and let his ankle rest, but maybe some other time when he's not being hunted down by a bunch of savages. The small wolf takes his time lapping up the water and let's out a soft huff when he's satisfied and hydrated. He can hear frogs croaking, crickets chirping and a few birds flapping their wings high above. He feels content, but he should leave soon.

Louis takes the time he has to look at himself in the reflection of the water.

He looks the same as he always does. A brown strip of fur going up his snout and fading around his blue eyes, the fur going up his ears also fading to a brown color. The rest of his fur is a mix between white and gray. He just wishes he was a little bit taller. He feels like he would be more intimidating that way.

Louis is snapped out of his zen by leaves crunching. He doesn't look up. He hopes it's a squirrel. Or a hare. Just anything but another wolf. Anything but one of Harry's guards. Anything.

But of course as the omega raises his head he sees another wolf. It's a big wolf too. Louis is confused how a wolf can be that big. It looks like a full grown northern wolf. Northern wolves are usually larger and have longer fur than others from the south. He's never seen a North wolf before. He has only heard stories of how merciless and powerful they are. Especially in a fight.

Louis looks the wolf over, sizing him up. Louis is quick, but this wolf definitely has a bigger stride than the smaller wolf and would easily catch up to him if he ran. Fighting this wolf isn't something Louis is willing to try considering he's already hurt as it is.

He's out of options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'd like to start this off by saying thank you for the wonderful comments and all the kudos! It really motivates me to keep writing! I was planning on adding in a picture of what Louis' wolf looks like, but I don't know how to yet :') I'm really sorry for not updating as quick as you probably want me to, but my parents are splitting up and it's a lot to deal with. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll update again within this upcoming week!


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out how to put pictures on here so now you know what my sons look like :') yeehaw. Enjoy!!

 

 

 

 

 

Would you judge Louis if he decided to run anyway?  
Because that's exactly what he's doing now.

The omega started running right as he realized that he was no match for the wolf. Louis can't tell if it's a beta or an alpha, he'll be surprised if it's not an alpha.

His ankle is hurting to the point where he's whimpering after every other step he takes. He can hear the wolf behind him and it doesn't sound like they're out of breath. He takes the chance of glancing back just to see how close they are.

Holy shit it's right behind him.

Now is not the time to panic, but holy shit Louis is starting to panic. This wolf was just playing games with him. He could've caught Louis as soon as he started running. Louis tries to think of a reason why he hasn't been taken down yet.

Louis suspects they want him to stop on his own.

The little wolf keeps questioning why they're not just tackling him or nipping at his ankles. He starts to slow down just to see what this wolf does. The large wolf slows down with him.

Louis makes a last second decision and digs his front paws into the dirt and makes an abrupt stop, causing the wolf chasing him to collide into Louis. They both tumble to the ground, the omega yelping as his ankle is squished by the wolf landing on it. Dirt flies up and a few wet leaves get stuck to Louis' fur.

The omega tries to stand, but his hind leg just isn't having it. Louis curses everything that got him into this situation. Especially himself.

The big wolf towers over Louis and stares down at him with bared teeth. Pointy and deadly.

The omega accepts it. If he's going to die, at least he won't have to deal with all the bullshit anymore. At least he's not dying in a cell or cage. He stares back into the wolf's eyes. They're brown and narrow. Everyone usually has the same color eyes as their wolf forms. Louis almost thought that it was Harry that was coming to take him back to the castle, but Harry's eyes are green. He wonders if Harry is also a guard or maybe a relative to the person that owns the castle. Louis closes his eyes and waits for something, anything to happen.

Something happens, alright.

Louis flicks his ears and his eyes snap open when he sees the large wolf and now a human standing over him. It's Harry. How the fuck.

"Yeah, it's him." Harry states.

The wolf backs away from Louis' form.

Louis immediately shifts into his human form. Bones cracking into place and Harry watching with wide eyes. Louis covers himself with his hands and he knows exactly what he's going to do. He's going to yell. Because he's fucking pissed.

"You fucking cunt!" Louis accuses "I don't know shit about anything here! I don't know who you are or what is going on in your shitty lives where you feel the need to capture an innocent omega, but frankly I don't give a fuck! Just let me leave!"

Silence.

Harry is staring in awe. How can an omega be so pretty, but so mouthy? Harry crosses his arms and glares. The alpha thinks of what he's going to say next, he doesn't want to do anything to tip him off even more. After a few moments of silence and Louis' hard breathing, Harry speaks.

"Clearly you've never been in the presence of royalty, nor have you been taught how to act, so I'm going to let your little outburst slide." Harry speaks calmly, and pauses to see the omegas reaction, just to get the point across. His reaction almost makes the prince laugh.

Harry is royalty. He's royal. It doesn't matter if he's a cousin or a nephew. He has royal blood and Louis disrespected the shit out of him.  How is he still alive?

"Louis are you listening?"

Louis blinks and looks up at the alpha.

"You need to understand how important it is that we keep track of everyone entering and exiting our territory. We need to make sure nobody is a threat to our pack or the packs inside the land, do you understand?" Louis nods dumbly in response. He doesn't know what to say. Is he supposed to call him 'My Lord' or some special name? Who even is Harry?

"Harry, we should get you within castle walls." Liam requests softly in Harry's ear, just quiet enough that Louis can't hear. Harry nods before continuing.

"Louis I promise our intentions are not to hurt you. There is a pack that we are trying to protect our people from. They steal lone omegas like you and breed them, sell their puppies to packs who intend to do the same to those pups. We don't wish that upon anyone, so it would be smart of you to come with us back to the castle." Harry is now crouching down next to Louis who's still sitting on his bum. His hands were covering his goods the whole time. He doesn't think it would be a smart idea to stand up anyway due to his foot.

"I can't walk." Louis stammers. He feels like he's walking on thin glass and if he makes any sudden movements, everything will break and he'll fall to his sudden death. He's never been near a royal wolf. He has heard stories of a large Kingdom where everyone who had the intention of settling down in a safe place could enter, where omegas weren't treated the way Louis was when he was younger. He hopes he can go there someday, maybe.

Harry looks down Louis' thin legs. They're pale and pretty. He wants to press warm kisses into his thighs and call him his. His pretty omega.

The alpha curses internally and forces himself to focus. He shifts his gaze to the omegas foot. He cringes at the nasty purple color. It must be broken. Omegas can't handle pain as well as alphas, so Harry can't imagine the pain the little omega had to go though while running from Liam. He even jumped down the castle walls for Christ's sake.

Harry shrugs off his long jacket and holds it in one arm while reaching out a hand for Louis to grab onto.

Louis blushes and slowly moves his hand up to grasp Harry's. His palm is warm and soft. Huh. Louis thought they would be more calloused and rough. The boy is dragged out of his thoughts by Harry practically yanking him up. He is covering his junk with one hand, while the other is still holding Harry's.

Harry looks away while giving Louis his jacket.

"Put it on and I'll carry you back."

Louis can feel his face heating up and watches as Liam turns around as well. He keeps his eyes on Harry's face, making sure he isn't peeking before uncovering his private bits and taking the jacket from Harry. He slips into the jacket, struggling to keep his balance before going back to holding Harry's hand.

He needs to button the jacket. How is he supposed to button it? He looks at Harry and back down at where his hand is clutching the jacket closed.

"Um. Could you- um." Louis asks quietly.

Harry turns his gaze to the small boy and nearly faints. He looks absolutely tiny in his jacket. The alpha almost growls with delight seeing such a pretty omega in his clothes. Protected and safe surrounded by his scent. He wonders if the jacket will smell like Louis after. He hopes it does. He looks at Louis' blushing face and down to where he's using one hand to close up the jacket and he can't help but think about them both in Harry's bedroom, Louis being shy about Harry showing him his body and keeping the jacket closed. Blushing all pretty and looking up at Harry through his eyelashes.

Okay that's enough. He can do this. It's simple. Just buttoning a jacket. His jacket. That Louis is wearing. He takes a breath through his nose to calm himself down, which isn't a good idea because Louis still smells like roses and lemons and maybe a hint of strawberries.

Harry kneels down and Louis' breath hitches. The omega moves his hands to Harry's shoulders for balance. He watches as Harry's nimble fingers work with the buttons of his jacket. Harry has pretty hands. They're slim and long with a couple of silver and gold rings on his right hand. His knuckles brush the skin of his stomach and chest. Harry isn't the only one having a hard time from keeping his thoughts PG. Louis is still blushing and staring at Harry's hands like they were sculpted by gods.

"Ready?" Harry is now inches away from Louis' face and he doesn't know what to do.

"For what?"

Harry doesn't answer, just bends down. Before Louis knows what's happening Harry is lifting him up bridal style. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.

Harry's scent is even stronger. Louis nearly pushes his nose into Harry's neck to get closer to the amazing smell, but catches himself last second. He looks over his shoulder to see Liam back in his wolf form, staying close behind. Louis keeps the fact that Harry is a royal wolf and that he's going to a royal castle in the front of his mind. Holy shit he's going inside the same place a King or Queen could potentially be. He feels himself start to panic. He could potentially meet the King or Queen of this place.

Harry must sense his mood change and makes a quiet "shhh" sound before continuing the walk to the castle walls.

*

Louis blinks his eyes open. He was awake the whole walk there, but the sound of Harry's breathing and his scent had made him feel all weak and tired. He was only resting his eyes.

Louis can see the sun setting through the trees over Harry's shoulder. Its a pretty sunset, mostly soft pink and orange colors. There's a breeze that is making Louis' toes feel cold and he starts to sniffle. He pushes his face into Harry's shoulder, trying to warm up his face.

Harry obviously wasn't expecting it and nearly trips over nothing.

"I swear if you fucking drop me I'll have your head."

He can see Liam over Harry's shoulder glaring at the omega for saying such a thing. His big paws clawing more into the ground as he walks after hearing how disrespectful the omega was being.

"You swear too much." Harry spoke.

Louis doesn't know what to say to that. Why does Harry think he has some sort of control over him? Him being royal isn't changing anything, Louis refuses to treat him any different than he has been. He has mocked Louis and now he thinks he has a say in what Louis is allowed to say?

"I'll swear if I please." Louis bites back.

Harry would kill to have this bratty omega bent over his knee.

*

When they arrive at front gates of the castle, Louis is baffled. It's the biggest building he has ever seen. And the most beautiful. He had glanced at it while he was escaping, but now he gets to properly observe it. There's flowers surrounding the whole castle. He turns and sees a village not far off from where they are. The castle was on higher ground than the village, but not by much. The village was about a half mile away from the castle. Louis wonders who lives there.

Liam stays in his wolf form the whole time, even as guards are bowing toward Harry and opening the front gates.

Once inside the castle, Louis is still looking around and admiring everything. He is speechless. The place has a gold theme to it, but more rustic. There's many paintings of flowers that Louis has never seen before. The boy sees a particularly gorgeous painting of a humming bird and admires it until Harry stops.

When Louis turns back to see why they've stopped, he nearly bumps heads with Harry.

"I'm going up stairs so please don't wiggle or I'll drop you." Harry is looking from the omegas eyes to his lips. Louis can feel his breath ghosting over his face and he nearly leans up towards the alpha. He can't help but feel attracted to him. He's gorgeous and smells astounding. It wouldn't take much, just lean up a little and their lips would be touching. His cheeks feel like they're flaming when cuts his thoughts off. Harry has royal blood. He can't mate with someone who's royal.

Louis turns his head away and looks forward.

When Harry carries him up the stairs, he's surprisingly steady. 

"So who is in charge here?" Louis questions, to break the silence and also because he's genuinely curious.

"His name is Sky. He's the King." Harry answers smoothly.

"Right. So are you like a cousin? Uncle?"

Harry chuckles at this. He doesn't want to tell Louis just yet, though. He gets excited just thinking about the omegas reaction. He stops in front of a door and addresses Louis

"Here. Liam and a few others are in here to question you. I trust them with my life, they won't hurt you."  
Harry slowly sets him down and puts one of his big, warm hands on the small of Louis' back. To help him keep balance. Yeah. That's why.

Louis almost shivers at the feeling and stays silent as Harry opens the door to what seems to be a library. He's hit with the smell of old books and it's calming, in a way. Harry helps Louis hop into the room. Louis sees four guards, one including Liam, and a man standing in the middle.

He's a tall, bearded alpha. He looks a little on the old side and very intimidating. Louis can see he has some sort of cape and the fanciest clothes he has ever seen. The omega barely registers Harry whispering, "He's also a royal. Treat him with respect." before helping him into a chair in front of a table.

This was going to be a long night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts or if you see any mistakes! Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos on the last chapter! It really means a lot.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

 

"You're Louis, am I correct?" The bearded alpha asks.

Louis can only nod. He is in a room full of intimidating alphas and betas. He knows harry said that he was only trying to save Louis from being captured and used as a slave, but what if he was lying? What if this is all a trap? The boy starts to squirm in his wooden chair and looks up at the tall alpha standing behind the desk positioned in from of him. Harry had reluctantly left the room after Louis was seated.

"Please speak when I ask you a question." The man requests in a gentle tone. Louis hopes he can trust him.

"Sorry." Louis pauses before he adds, "Yes I'm Louis."

The man gives him a genuine smile, wrinkled eyes and very prominent smile lines.

"Well Louis we're here to ask you some questions. Specifically me. There's no questions about your personal life. Though we may have to ask you about that later for safety reasons."

Louis starts to nod before he remembers what the alpha asked of him.

"Okay." He tilts his chin up to stare directly into the man's eyes.

"Perfect! Let's get to it then!" He claps his big hands together and flashes him another grin. "What's your name?" He starts off simply. He knows Louis' name. He doesn't know why he's asking him again. He literally just asked him. Maybe he needs to hear Louis say it himself? Who knows.

"Louis."

"Last name?"

"Um..." Louis is already stuck on the second question. Shit. He is technically still hiding from his father. He doesn't know if they're going to put up posters of Louis stating 'Lost Omega. Goes by Louis Tomlinson' as if he was a pet. As if he was something to control. And they could. Louis doesn't know these people. He doesn't know if they treat omegas like that.

The man seems to sense his discomfort.

"Do you not remember? We can come back to that one later." Louis can see another alpha behind the man writing down who knows what.

"Do you remember your birthday?"

Louis looks back at the old alpha.

"December twenty-fourth."

"How old are you?" Louis can hear the other alpha scribbling on the paper.

"Nineteen." If Louis is correct, that is. He is sure he's nineteen. He used to have a little tree he would go to every day to mark down the days that went by. It helped him keep track of his birthday and other events that were important to him.

"Okay. Very good." He praises. "How long have you been in the forest? It can't be for more than a few days, am I correct?" He wasn't correct. Very incorrect. He raises his eyebrows and waits for the omega to answer.

How the fuck does he answer that? Louis can feel himself start to sweat. He begins to pluck at his fingernails and bounce his knee up and down.

"I'm- I've been- Um, well." Louis closes his eyes for a moment. Just to calm himself down. Being surrounded by all of these alpha scents must be messing with his brain. When Louis was little, he never saw an omega without an alpha. It was dangerous and even frowned upon for an omega to go out without an alpha. Omegas that walked around in public without an alpha's company were labeled as dirty, unworthy prostitutes. Those omegas were given the stink eye from all those who were around them. Louis hated it, but he can't change the way other people think, so why bother caring? It's one of the things he loves about being alone in the forest. Nobody can tell you what to do or judge you for anything. Nobody needs an alpha to go out alone. Louis is living proof of that.

"About two years?" He says it like it's a question.

If things weren't awkward enough, it seems like everyone in the room stops breathing from his answer. The alpha behind the man halts his writing and directs his attention to Louis for the first time since he entered the room.

The old man doesn't seem fazed, though. He kept his calm demeanor and still has it. Louis needs to ask him how the hell he stays calm in situations like this.

Thankfully Harry decides to walk in before the silence stretches on for too long.

"Sorry, Sir, I needed to take care of something."

"No need to fret, boy. I was just starting to ask Louis some questions."

"Please carry on. Don't let me get in the way." Harry responds almost sheepishly.

"Nonsense. Stand by me." He gestures to an empty stop next to him behind the desk which Harry proudly walks over to. He looks amazing. He notices Harry changed his clothes. The omega's eyes almost roll to the back of his head when he smells how fresh and clean Harry smells.

"Now, back to the task at hand." Louis curses himself internally when he realizes he had been looking at Harry longer than he intended to. He looks back at the elder and notices his amused expression. One side of his mouth slightly curved upwards. The omega notes the similarities between Harry and this man. Not much, but it's the little things. They have the same arch in their eyebrows, they both have curly hair, and the same eye shape.

Louis can imagine what he, himself looks like now. He's probably sticking out like a sore thumb. A dirty, unfamiliar smelling omega wrapped in a royal's coat. He feels gross and covered with dirt. He wants to move his hand up to check his hair, but he's too afraid of moving the coat too much and exposing himself in front of these people.

"Louis, what were you doing out in the woods for two years?" He clearly adds on the 'two years' just to see Harry's reaction, which is priceless in Louis' opinion. His jaw drops and his eyes widen comically as he stares at Louis. The boy almost laughs.

Louis bites his lip, trying to figure out how to word his next few sentences. "I- um...got..lost?" He lies through his teeth. The others can see straight through him. From the way the old man's eyebrows furrow and Harry's nostrils flaring, Louis knows that they aren't convinced. Hell, he wouldn't be convinced either. He can't tell them he was running away from someone, though. They might just escort him right back to his father who had the horrible intention of selling Louis off for quick money.

"Louis." The elder says firmly and with just enough edge to get the omega's undivided attention.

"As a King, I find it very offensive of you to lie to my face. Or lie to me at all, for that manner. Tell us the truth and we won't have any problems." He looks scary now. His eyes are squinting and his eyebrow twitches with annoyance. Louis tries to swallow down the lump in his throat. He's a king. He is the king of this kingdom. Louis is talking to a king. He's fine. He can do this. He's going to beat the lights out of Harry for not informing him that this man was a fucking king. Damn him. Harry looks smug and it looks like he's trying to hold back a laugh. He's laughing at Louis. The omega takes a mental note to knee him in the dick again later. Louis glares at Harry, and Harry schools his amused expression to return his mean look. His pupils are wide and his mouth is slightly open. He looks like a disgruntled frog. What a weirdo.

"I was sixteen when I ran away from my father. He was planning on selling my body to an alpha. I don't know what your traditions are here, or if you are planning on sending me back to him, that is why I lied." Louis' voice is loud and clear throughout the room. He's trying to be more dominant, which probably isn't the smartest idea in a room full of big alphas. He can see the way Harry is still giving him a dark look and the omega is doing everything he can not to shiver under his gaze. He stares straight into the King's eyes and continues, "If you wish to send me back, feel free to try. I have no useful information to you besides the fact that I've been in the woods for over two years and have not spoken to any other person or joined any organization within those two years."

Louis watches as he goes on with his little speech, the king starts to smile again. Louis lifts his chin to finish it off and show the alphas that he means business and will not be controlled by them.

"Would you like to stay with us for the time being? You don't have to join our pack. There is a Rebel Pack that is out for us, it's never safe outside the castle walls and village. It's safe here and we always welcome newcomers."

Silence.

Louis is speechless. For the first time in a very, very long time. He has no words. A king just invited him to live in his castle, for gods sake, and he can't even make out a 'yes' or 'no'. He flicks his gaze to the other alphas in the room. They all have warm smiles on their faces. Then he looks at Harry who looks...happy? Sad? Scared? He can't tell.

"I appreciate your offer, but..." he's about to say no, he just wants to be on his way, but then something happens.

Harry visibly relaxes. And that pisses Louis off. He doesn't want Louis to stay? Well fuck him. Louis wouldn't mind a bath or having a full meal for once.

"Where would I sleep?" He asks instead.

"You will sleep in a guest room on the second floor." The king nods.

He can hear the hitch in Harry's breath as the elder speaks. It must be on the same floor as him, or at least nearby. Maybe Harry likes the second floor and doesn't want the omega to taint it?

"Will I be fed? And clothed? What about having a bath?" Louis goes on. It may seem like he has high expectations, but he would still be happy even if he lived in the trash bin of this castle. He just wants to see how much he can milk out of this man.

"Everything you need will be provided." He smiles warmly at the boy.

"Well... if you insist." Louis sighs dramatically, which gets the exact reaction he wants. Everyone chuckles, even the king! Louis has entertained a king! It feels like he's dreaming. He's been invited to live in a castle. He's been invited by a KING to live in his castle. Holy shit. The only downside is having Harry there. Louis can't tell if Harry hates him or not, he'll have to find out later. Louis isn't too fond of the alpha, considering he was the one responsible for his injured ankle (technically it was the guards, but Louis wants to blame it on Harry anyway). Louis still doesn't know what kind of royal Harry is. Maybe he'll ask later. Now is the time to take a long, warm bath.

"What room exactly am I staying in?" Louis is going to take a bath. A REAL bath. Not just a swim in a pond, or a shower in a waterfall. A real life bath.

"I'll have a servant show you your room. Another will bring you warm water for your bath." The king must be able to read his mind. 

"Thank you very much, Your Majesty, but I think I may need help to my room." Louis gives the man a shy smile. This man and the others aren't so bad. They obviously treat Louis with respect. Well, most of them do. He might like it here.

"Ah yes, I'll have a doctor check up on you later for injuries you may have acquired. Liam, could you ask someone to help Louis to his-"

"I'll do it." Harry blurts out.

The king turns and looks at Harry with an arched brow.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll- just. I mean." Harry coughs.

"Very well." The king spoke simply before commanding the guards to follow him out. Leaving Louis and Harry behind in the library.

They stare at each other for a moment before Louis gets tired of his weird frog face.

"Well? Aren't you going to help me? Or are you just going to stare? I know I've got some dirt on my face, but the whole point of you helping me to my room is for me to get a ba-"

"That's enough from you, Omega." Harry walks over and offers Louis a hand. The boy scoffs.

"I have a name, Alpha." Louis crosses his arms and stares at Harry and... did he say something wrong? The taller man is now standing over Louis with dark eyes and flared nostrils. The intoxicating pine scent is back again. Louis tries to pinpoint where he went wrong. It was definitely something he said. Louis wasn't even that rude to him? Maybe it's because he called him Alpha? Oh wait. He likes to be called Alpha. Louis remembers when Harry went all slack after the omega had whispered 'Alpha' while he was trying to escape earlier, it must be a thing for him then.

"Help me to my room please, Alpha." Louis asks softly and looks up at him. Louis expects Harry to snap out of it and do something useful for once (I.E help him to his room). He doesn't expect Harry to let out a deep growl, lean down, and place both of his big hands on the arms of the chair.

Louis is caged on the chair with a gorgeous, strong alpha right in front of him. Their faces are only inches apart, close enough to where Louis can see little specks of dark green in his eyes. Louis subconsciously tilts his head to the side, a small movement that is barely noticeable.

Harry notices it, of course. Louis closes his eyes as the alpha leans down towards the boys neck and scents him. Louis really tries to suppress a shiver when Harry speaks.

"Say it again." Harry's voice is deep, deeper than Louis has ever heard in the short amount of time they've known each other. His lips brushing the skin of his neck as he speaks. It's making him produce slick. He can feel it as he squirms in his seat. Shit.  
Harry can smell it too, apparently. He groans quietly and gives a kitten lick to the omegas skin. Louis widens his eyes. He can't do this here. Harry is a royal, and close to the king. Louis just arrived and was just invited to stay. He can't jeopardize it all just because Harry smells really nice and has a big dick.

"No." Louis snaps himself out of it and uses his small hands to push at Harry's shoulders. Harry doesn't even budge, but he does move back on his own after breathing in Louis' scent for a few more seconds.

Harry wordlessly stands up straight and offers Louis his hand again which Louis takes this time.

Harry helps Louis down the stairs onto the second floor where Harry's room and a few other guest rooms await. Louis can see a little 'Library' sign above a door. There's two libraries? Louis is shocked for a second before reminding himself that he's in a damn castle. There's probably four or five libraries here.

Harry helps him hop over towards a door right next to the library and opens it up.

"Here." Harry lets go of Louis' hand. He won't admit that he already misses the warmth of Harry's big hand, he refuses.

Before Louis gets the chance to hop into his room and close the door, Harry catches his elbow and whispers in his ear. Louis can feel his lips brushing the shell of his ear.

"Sorry."

And then he's gone. Louis watches as he alpha walks down the hallway and opens a door on the opposite side Louis' is on. Oh. So that's Harry's room.

And if Louis stays inside of the bath made just for him for longer than an hour, then nobody has to know. Even as the water got murky and cold, Louis stayed for a few more minutes just thinking about what the hell his life has come to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you like this story! Leave kudos if you want as well <3  
> Tell me if you see any mistakes, it would be much appreciated.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short! The next chapter will be longer. X

 

 

 

Louis tosses and turns in bed. He's still warm from his bath and there was silk robes waiting for him on his bed. They're a light pastel pink color with a small red rose embroidered on the left breast area. He had tied it around his waist.

He likes them a lot.

He expected to be out cold the second he gets situated in bed-it didn't happen. The boy kicks out his feet in frustration. It's a very comfortable bed. Big, soft and the blankets are so thick that it's impossible for Louis to catch a cold once covered with them, and yet here he is. Wide awake. His mind is racing and his paranoia is taking over. So many 'what if's' are running through the little omega's head. It's his first time sleeping in his own room in what seems like forever. He's in a kingdom sleeping in a bed in the castle. With huge alphas and abnormally large betas. They could just come crashing in any second and snatch him up, maybe throw him in a dungeon with rats and dirt and leave him to die after using him however they want.

There's big guards are standing guard and keeping everyone safe. They're here to protect everyone. It's their job. Everything is fine. The thought of the guards make him feel a little better, but not by much.

It's completely silent and Louis doesn't know how to feel about that. The sound of nothing is deafening. He focuses on his breathing, and tries to listen to the wind from the outside. He gazes through the window at the moon. It's a quarter moon. Big and bright.

It may sound stereotypical for someone to love the moon, they are half wolf after all, but Louis can't help but make heart eyes at it. His neighbor used to babysit him while his father was out. She would tell Louis stories about the moon and the stars. How the moon set you free, the moon didn't care who you are or where you came from. The moon was always with you. Louis always loved those stories. He always looked up at her with big doe eyes and beg her to tell him more about the stars. About the spirits that lived within them.

That was when Louis was around seven. Still too young and innocent to present as an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. It was a good time. He didn't have to worry about big alphas cornering him and trying to rip off his clothes or covering up as much skin as possible when he went out to get fresh vegetables from the market.

Or being sold like he was livestock.

The boy sighs and stares up at the moon until he lets his breathing even out. His eyes are barely open. He flutters his eyelashes before turning over on the bed so his back faces the window.

He drifts off into a deep sleep.

 

*

 

Louis' night went peacefully and soundly. He's awake now, but he's still splayed out on the bed, eyes closed. He's basking in the warm sunlight coming in through the window. The sheets are rumpled around him and he wants to stay like that forever. Soft and warm with sleep.

The only conflict he feels is whether or not he should get out of bed to eat. The king had promised Louis all the essentials, after all.

Louis wiggles over on his back, the silk robes that were normally down to the omegas knees were now up to mid-thigh due to him rolling around on the bed during his rest.

He stretches his limbs and does his best not to make a squealing sound while he arches his back.

His stomach is aching so much that he almost feels sick. He needs to eat soon or he might start to throw up.

The floor is carpet; soft, but not very thick. He looks through a few drawers in search of new clothes for the day. Then he checks the bathroom and the large wardrobe near the window. Nothing. The only useful thing he found was the toothbrush that he used.

He'll just have to go out as he is.

Louis looks at himself in the mirror to fix his hair into a messy fringe, fingers carding through his light brown hair. Maybe Harry can get clothes for him? His room is right down the hall.

The boy opens the door that leads into the hallway and looks both ways. Nobody is there. Perfect.  
He takes his chance to go and knock on Harry's door.

He hears a deep voice rumble, "Wait a moment.". He sounds aggravated. Louis rolls his eyes and waits.

Or he waits patiently until he hears footsteps walking up the stairs towards their floor.

He can't let anyone see him like this. He looks too vulnerable, like a stereotypical rich omega. He loves it, but fuck if someone sees him like this he will chop his own head off. He can't run back to his own room, he wouldn't make it in time and they would surely see him. Louis' pride would go down the drain.

So he flings open Harry's door and carefully closes it behind him.

He should've prepared himself better. He can smell Harry's scent as if he was right in front of him. Probably because he was across the room.

"Louis?" Harry is standing in front of his wardrobe half naked. He's half naked. He's fucking naked and he has abs. Holy shit.

Louis only gapes at Harry, he has a white button up shirt clenched in his fist. His hair is damp. The omega assumes he took a shower. Droplets fall from a few pieces of Harry's hair and drop onto his bare torso. Louis can't help but watch them roll down his pecs and down, down, down over his abs and into the light hairs of his happy trail.

Louis' mouth is watering. Louis glances up at Harry's face and notices Harry unashamedly staring at the omega's body. Louis looks down and remembers he's in pink fucking robes.

He looks back up at Harry when he clears his throat.

"Um. I see it fits you...well." Harry leans up against the window with his arms crossed. His hips are pointed straight at Louis and he doesn't know what to do. Louis knows it's a sign of dominance. The arm crossing is meant to make him look bigger. Harry is trying to show off.

He's learned a lot from his father. Exactly two weeks after Louis presented, his father gave him 'the talk'. He went through different ways Louis could escape a situation where there was a creepy alpha, or how to tell if one was interested in him.

What did he even come here for? Clothes. He came here for clothes. Get it together, Tomlinson. If Harry tries anything, he'll definitely put him in his place.

Louis breathes through his mouth to get the smell out of his nose. It doesn't help.

"Clothes." He ends up choking out. His voice is wobbly. Jesus Christ what is he doing?

"I- I came here to get clothes." He mentally gives himself a pat on the back for sounding a bit more stable.

"You've none in your room?" Harry's breathing is starting to get notably heavy. Louis wants to suck his dick. To shove Harry back against the wall and just have his way with him. But omegas aren't supposed to do that, are they? Omegas just roll over and take it. Always following orders. He isn't going to fall down at Harry's feet just because he looks really nice without clothes and his smell makes him want to wrap himself in with his bed sheets.  
He isn't, but he could.

Louis shakes his head.

"Use your words, love."

"No. There's nothing in there."

"Good boy." Louis shivers, subconsciously wraps his arms around himself and hunches over slightly. It's a tactic omegas use to look smaller. They don't mean to do it most of the time, but when their wolf is happy with the care they're getting, it's inevitable.

"Wear this." Harry tosses his shirt to Louis and the boy just barely catches it in his small hands.  
"I'll find you pants to wear. They probably won't fit so you'll have to tie them tight."

Louis nods.

Whoops. Harry doesn't like that. So what if he forgot to speak? What does it matter to Harry anyway?

"Louis." Harry says firmly. Louis narrows his eyes. Harry isn't his alpha. Why does he keep telling him what to do?

Louis decides rolling his eyes is his best way of rebelling against Harry.

"Why do you think that you can tell me what to do? You're not my alpha."  
The omega's comeback is weak, but effective.

Harry's gaze is burning into Louis. The omega almost flinches as Harry stalks right up to Louis and looms over him. Their noses nearly touching.

Louis glares back into Harry's eyes. He refuses to back down, but it's fucking difficult with Harry. He's got a certain aura to him that makes everything about him feel dominant. Louis forces himself not to think about the way his legs are wobbling. He can't kneel down to Harry, he hasn't done anything to deserve it besides make the omega feel embarrassed and flustered.

Louis defiantly keeps his chin up and observes Harry as he breathes deeply through his nose. The smaller boy can see Harry's pupils widen, only a thin ring of green is visible. What is Harry going to do? Is he going to hit him? Louis can only beg in his mind that he won't.

"As the Alpha Prince of the Styles territory and Kingdom, I demand respect from each and every person. Especially if I had opened up my own castle for them to reside in. You, Louis, have not given me the respect I feel I deserve. I'm letting you off with a warning now, but in the future I will not hesitate to punish you accordingly."

Harry doesn't even care about Louis' reaction at this point. He was being horribly rude to him and Harry can only take so much before his patience runs out.

"Dress yourself and I will send a servant to my room. They will assist you to the dining hall."

With that, Harry brushes past a stunned Louis and leaves the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you see any mistakes! (I haven't properly edited this.)  
> Please give kudos and leave your thoughts. I've been going through  
> a lot and seeing all those kind comments motivate me to continue the story!  
> Be safe. :)


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After Louis buttons up the white shirt and slips on the smallest pair of pants he could find from Harry's drawers, he walks over to a full length mirror on a wall in front of Harry's bed. He examines his face for any new blemishes or scrapes. Gently tracing two fingertips over the scabbed up scratch near his eye. He feels lucky that the glass from the cell didn't fly into his eye socket. That really would've been the cherry on top of everything. His ankle still throbs when he walks, but it's bearable. He should ask Harry to get him something to help it heal. He starts looking down at his socked feet (He got those from Harry's drawers as well) and trails his eyes up his own body.

Louis stares at how big the clothes are on him. The shirt is nearly slipping off one of his shoulders and the pants are baggy. At least they're comfortable. It's warmer than any clothes Louis had in a long time. And it smells so much of Harry. He wants to curl up in them and sleep.

A knock on the door makes him jump and he nearly tumbles to the floor. He trips over his own feet to get away from the mirror. He doesn't want to get caught looking in the mirror. He's a strong omega that doesn't care how he looks to others. Right.

"Mister Tomlinson?" The door creaks open.

It's a woman's voice. He didn't smell her so she must not be a threat. Louis waits for the door to open entirely she's a young lady. Her skin is a warm umber color. She's wearing a faded yellow dress and flat shoes. Her hair is dark and tied on the top of her head. Louis notices a figure behind her and is about to ask, but is interrupted as soon as he opens his mouth.

"Louis!"

A boy who looks an inch or two taller than Louis steps up from behind the lady and gives Louis a huge, enthusiastic grin. He has brown hair and blue eyes, much like Louis. Except his brown hair has a few blonde streaks that are barely visible. Louis has to squint to really see them properly. Before Louis can comprehend what the hell is happening, the other boy jumps forward and quite literally tackles Louis to the ground.

"Ow! What the fuck? Do I know you?" Louis snips bitterly. His ankle is better than it was yesterday, but it's still sore and prickles when he puts too much pressure on it. Louis' voice is muffled when the boy crawls further up Louis' body and bares his pale neck for Louis to scent.

He gets a whiff of mint and chocolate. He's an omega too. Louis is still tense though. He doesn't know this omega. The only thing he's worried about is him being a threat. Omegas are usually kind and do their best not to harm any living thing that doesn't deserve it. It can cause them to feel waves of anxiety and it makes their wolf uncomfortable.

"Nope! I'm Niall. King Sky announced an omega would be staying in the castle and I got excited, I wanted to say hi! This is Milla." Niall gestures toward the girl and she smiles shyly and gives a wave. Louis is stunned at how forward Niall is. It's sort of comforting. His accent is definitely Irish. No doubt about it.

"How did you know my name?" Louis asks skeptically.

"I made Liam tell me."

"Oh."

For the second time since her arrival, the girl standing in the doorway speaks up.

"Prince Harry requested me to bring you down for breakfast, Mister Tomlinson." Her voice is high and sweet. Louis wonders if she's an omega too. She smells sweet enough. Niall isn't so bad either-he's like an excited puppy.

Louis waits for Niall to stand before he holds his hand out for Louis to take. Louis is pulled up gently and he waits a moment to stare at Niall. He wants to keep him close. He doesn't know anyone else here and he might know his way around here. There's a possibility that he has clothes for Louis to borrow, or he could help Louis with his injuries?

"Is Niall coming too?" At this, Niall squeals and squeezes Louis in an embrace. Louis stutters out a few protests before he's finally released from Niall's death hug. The cheery omega nearly let's Louis fall to the floor again before he snatches his and Milla's hand, then speed walks out of the room while they stumble along behind him.

*

The food is delicious. Fresh meat and vegetables that were grown from the Royal Garden. Niall tells him so through a mouthful of food.

"Lou?"

Louis only hums in response. He's shoveling food into his mouth quickly and he nearly chokes when Niall gently nudges him. Milla leans forward to see what's going on. Niall is sitting between the two of them with Louis being on Niall's left.

"Slow down, yeah? Nobody is goin' to take it from you."

Louis looks up from his plate and looks in front where he can see two other tables that are filled with what Louis assumes are servants and maybe a few guards. Louis can see people entering the front gates and the guards having to look them over before letting them pass.

"Who are these people?" Louis nearly dribbles food down his chin, but closes his mouth just in time. Niall doesn't seem to mind.

"The King lets in villagers and has a bunch of servants and guards to eat breakfast every month. Sometimes it doesn't happen due to trades coming in late, so a lot of people rush to get here first. We obviously get to eat first since we're in the castle, but once royalty gets food, the guards let people in. Omegas and pups sit on this side of the dining hall," Niall gestures to their table, "while alphas and betas sit on the farthest side. Anyone who's mated sits in the middle."

The small omega nods in response before carefully watching the strangers walk right into the castle. This is definitely not safe. Anyone could come in and creep on others. Betas and alphas alike have a history pf harassing defenseless omegas. Louis has never been in the same room as so many others, it's beginning to worry him. 

The boy sets down his fork when a wide range of bold, powerful scents fill up his nose. It smells like fully grown alpha. No, there's more than one. In most cases, full-grown alphas are stronger than younger alphas due to them having more experience and immunity to certain things. Older alphas usually stay away from each other, considering they demand respect and just love being the most dominant creature in the room. Louis hopes they wont cause a ruckus and harass the omegas or children. The scents are getting stronger as they get closer. His instincts are trying to take charge and go into defense mode. Louis stops chewing and keeps his intense gaze glued to the doors. He tightens his hold on the fork in his hand as four, tall, beefy alphas enter the dinning hall. The tallest one is standing proudly at the front, he must be the leader or the oldest. The three others are shoving each other and being as rowdy as they look. He hopes they don't make it passed the guards.

They make it passed the guards. Scratch that, they seem to be best fucking friends with the damn guards. The alpha in the front gave a one-armed hug to the guard before they were let inside. Louis tries to keep his cool, he really does, but these alphas are scary. They're the biggest people in the room. It's making Louis' adrenaline start to pump, causing his pheromones to start acting up. Which is exactly why he's trying to calm down. An omega that is scared or panicked could trigger an alpha's instinct to find and protect the omega. They could scent him out. Even if Niall and Milla are omegas, Louis would be the strongest smelling one if he doesn't focus on something else soon. He looks at Niall, but he's in what seems to be a serious conversation with Milla. He's okay. He can wait.

He looks back towards the alphas and he flinches when he sees all four of them staring straight back at him. 'Oh shit' he thinks to himself.

What does he do now? He's going to pretend he doesn't see them. Louis flicks his gaze to a few others standing behind the alphas and turns his head to look at a gorgeous painting on one of the walls. He's aware that the alphas are paying close attention to him. He can feel it. He tries to seem uninterested and squints at the painting, as if he's trying to read the artists signature from where he's sitting. Louis squeezes his eyes shut when he sees the biggest alpha starting to make his way to their table.

He keeps his eyes closed until the loud murmurs of the people turn into hushed whispers. He listens for any approaching footsteps. He knows he won't be able to do anything if an alpha tries to claim him. Niall and Milla are too small to do much damage. Louis could get a kick or two in, but the other three alphas might join to help drag him away. Louis clenches his fists in frustration. He thinks he can feel Niall turning towards him. He might've asked Louis if he was okay, but he can't really tell. He's forcing himself to go blank. He's terrified, feeling like there's too many dangers in such a small place. It's making his throat tighten. He just wants to go back in his room and get tangled up in the blankets where he feels safe. Louis grips the table when he feels his hands begin to tremble. He needs to get out of here.

Something in him finally snaps. Louis shoves his chair back as he stands up abruptly, his eyes still shut. Niall is tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. Louis feels bad for making them worry, but he just can't stand to be in this room anymore. He ignores the concerned looks of surrounding omegas at the other end of the table and speed walks his way back to the doors he came from.

He opens one of the doors just enough to slide through and holds onto it so it wouldn't slam shut. As soon as he hears the soft click of the door, he takes off running down the hallway and up the stairs. He needs to get back in his room. Away from big, creepy alphas. In the forest, Louis rarely encountered any alpha's, he made sure to cover up his scent using the resources he had. Louis remembers how he used a skunk to help cover up his smell during his heat just in case any lone wolves sniffed him out. He was always careful to stay near trees that he would be able to climb in case he got into any sticky situations with a loner. The boy clears his thoughts when he reaches the top of the stairs to his floor and takes off down the large hallway to his room.

Louis curses the world and everything existing as he slams into a body. Someone exited one of the rooms just as he was going passed it, causing them to collide.

Louis unintentionally lets out a squeak of surprise as he flops down on top of the figure. He's on all fours staring down into wide, green eyes. Of course it would be Harry. Of course he would accidentally tackle a Prince.

"Nice running into you, Omega." Harry cackles at his choice of words.

Louis wants to knee him in the dick again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making this chapter 3k+ words but it just didnt work out :(  
> I've been really sick lately and haven't had a lot of time to write and I haven't  
> posted a new chapter in like a week so I wanted to post something asap.  
> Please comment any mistakes you see! Leave kudos if you'd like! It really  
> motivates me to continue this story.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explorer Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you!  
> 

Louis stares blankly down at Harry, ignoring his poor excuse of a joke in favor of thinking about how much he wants to to lurk into his room and become a hermit. He's not in the mood to think about how nice and comfortable it is to be on top of Harry in such a suggestive position. He's not. At all.

Louis is about to lean back on his knees to get off of Harry, but the alpha quickly wraps a warm hand around his elbow. So Louis just stares down at Harry from where he's straddling him on all fours and Harry just stares back. Louis thinks he looks kind of pretty like this. An alpha, one whose supposed to be in control, underneath an omega. His hair curling out on the floor. His eyes look brighter from this angle. Louis' surprised Harry didn't act negatively when he was shoved to the ground by a creature that's a lower rank than him. He even attempted to make a pun out of it all.

"Are you okay?" Harry's rough voice cuts through his thoughts. Louis blinks and realizes he's been staring emotionless at Harry this whole time. He must look like a weirdo.

"Yeah." The boy responds breathlessly.

"May I ask why you were running in the hall?" Harry's face is the definition of concern and scorn. He looks like a mother confronting their pup for getting into something they shouldn't have.

"Um...I've got a uh...cramp in me stomach." Louis leans back and pretends to rub at his belly like he's in pain. It's hard to lie when someone's looking at you like they can read your mind.

"And you were running?" Harry raises a brow.

He knows Harry doesn't believe him, "I was just- um..overwhelmed." Louis sighs in defeat and scoots back to give Harry room so he can sit up as well.

"Was the food not good enough? I can ask them to make you something else-" Harry begins to look even more worried. Worried that Louis won't like it here in the castle.

"No, no. There was just a lot of people. And um..alphas?" Louis tries not to sound rude while saying it. He hopes Harry doesn't take it personally.

"I see." The alpha purses his lips. "So you're uncomfortable around alphas?" Louis is sat between Harry's long legs, the Alphas' hands placed behind himself to support his weight.

Louis nods in confirmation. He's surprised Harry doesn't reprimand him for not responding verbally. 

Harry just gives him a look before questioning him again, "Around me?"

Louis freezes and looks anywhere but into the alpha's eyes, "I don't even know you." He mumbles. Louis stands up and watches as Harry clumsily struggles to stand.

"Well what do you want to know?" Harry is examining the omega. It's not a predatory gaze, just a curious one. Head slightly tilted to the side like a confused pup.

Louis squints at the prince. He doesn't ask a lot of others for someone who could have anything they want. He doesn't act like a prince. Maybe it's because Louis has never met a prince before. Is this how all prince's act?

"How does your kingdom-territory work?" Louis questions the taller man.

Harry's whole facial expression softens as he listens to the omega's question. Louis can hear him let out a soft sigh and smile a bit at him.

"How about we make a deal." Harry's voice is gentle and soothing.

Louis crosses his thin arms over his chest, "Go on."

Harry smiles wider, "I'll tell you about anything you want tomorrow after dinner," he pauses, " _If_   you let me ask you questions in return."

It doesn't seem like a bad idea. There's just one issue.

"What do I do for dinner?" Louis asks. Is he going to eat in his room? Where does Niall eat? Are they going to eat in the dinning hall while royalty eats somewhere more private? He still has no idea around this castle. A zip of panic runs down his spine just thinking about getting lost in a place like this.

Harry seems to be in deep thought from such a simple question, biting his lip and staring intently at the smaller boy.

"You will eat with Niall. Omegas get their own dining room to themselves for safety and such. Someone will come to take you to the dining area and I'll come get you when dinner is over." Harry nods to himself like he's proud to have planned this all in such a short amount of time.

Louis thinks Harry is nice so far. He doesn't know much about him, but he hasn't shown any signs of aggression or attraction towards Louis. Although it may not seem like it at first, he's truly a prince. He wants to show his thanks. Reassure him that he's a wonderful alpha, but Harry's not his alpha. They're not mated.

Louis agrees by nodding his head. Harry sighs.

"Louis, please answer me when I speak to you. You owe me that much." Harry scolds him.

Suddenly feeling bad for not being able to do the smallest thing for the prince, Louis lowers his head. Harry welcomed him into his castle, had welcomed him into a place of royalty and he can't even do one thing right. The only thing he has done in return for these people is cause a scene and upset an alpha who's willing to help him understand this land better. He doesn't want to end up as someone like his father. Selfish and cruel.

He looks up at Harry through his thick eyelashes, hoping he isn't too mad.

Harry actually isn't mad at all. In fact, he seems...flustered? Louis inspects the glow on Harry's cheeks and how he loses a bit of his perfect posture.

"I'm sorry, Alpha." He means it this time. He was raised better than this and feels sort of bad for not showing enough gratitude.

Harry lets out a loud groan and hides his face in his hands.

"Louis." His voice is deeper and rougher, a sharp contrast to what it was a few seconds ago.

Louis looks up at him and bites his bottom lip between his teeth. He forgot that Harry has a thing for being called 'Alpha'. At least it worked out in his favor, right?

"I need to..um." Harry fidgets in place for a bit before he rushes towards his room, "Goodnight, Louis." He nearly shouts before closing his door, leaving Louis out in the hallway.

"What the fuck." He talks to himself. Why does Harry have to be so annoying? He gives the best apology in his life and he's left in a cold hallway. The nerve.

*

Louis had the same difficulty sleeping as he did the night before. Tossing and turning, for some reason he was shivering too. Even with all the blankets wrapped around him. At least he got to change into some comfortable clothes that were left on his bed, otherwise he would have no hope of sleeping. Just a shirt and wool pants were left, folded neatly and waiting for Louis to slip into them.

Louis sighs deeply through his nose. It's been hours since his encounter with Harry, but he can't get it off his mind. He smells so good and is so tall and strong. He begins to squirm in the bed, thinking about how good an alpha Harry would be for someone someday. He's kind, that's for sure and Louis doesn't doubt that he's great in bed.

That was a weird thought, but can you really blame him? He's got long legs and a fit body, not to mention he gets turned on by being called Alpha. Who does he think he is?

Louis feels a huge wave of loneliness wash over him. Harry wouldn't want him as a mate. He's too rowdy and stubborn. Not to mention he's lived in the forest by himself. Nobody wants an omega like that. Alphas want omegas that are soft and dainty and that can't fend for themselves.

Louis huffs angrily and sits up in his bed. Why is he not sleeping? He has no idea why he's thinking about this now when he should be getting his beauty rest (not like he needs it anyway). Maybe thinking about the forest will help him sleep.

*

He's half asleep when he begins to dream about the forest in detail. It's more of a memory. The soft dirt, tall pine trees, and the smell of fresh air. He remembers one day, in his wolf form, where he desperately needed to wash his coat, so he traveled miles and miles to find a waterfall to rinse off in. He usually just jumped into a pond or lake to clean off, but he felt like he should reward himself for doing so well that week. He was always running off into different areas so his scent wouldn't grow too strong and attract any loners. That week he had to move his resting spot a total of three times when normally he stays in one spot a week at a time. He didn't trust the area. There were too many scents that made it difficult for Louis to keep track of. So after he found a suitable place to stay, he felt quite proud.

He had found the waterfall roughly four miles from his spot, which wasn't too far for him. He could follow his scent trail back to his spot when he was done. So he shifted to his human form to rinse off, as it was easier to get dirt off his body without fur, then shifted back into his wolf form to play in the water. He had been there for hours, he didn't notice the signs of rain until it started coming down hard. The droplets he thought were from the waterfall were actually from the clouds. Louis remembers his heart dropping.

Rain may not seem like a big issue, but when you're depending on your nose to guide you, it's a wreck. You see, omegas have weaker noses than betas or alphas. Wolves in general have a hard time finding scents in rain and especially snow. So Louis' nose was rendered useless if the rain continued for any longer. He remembers hearing a howl in the distance. He was terrified that he had crossed into another packs territory considering he had been doing so well.

That was when he got lost. He sprinted off to the direction he thought he came from, tripping over tree roots and slipping in mud, his adventure to the waterfall was a waste. If he had stayed in his spot, he would have washed off in the rainwater. He cursed himself and desperately tried to find is own scent, but to no avail.

Louis' dream soon turns dark. Lightning struck a tree and fell in front of him, blocking his path. The fire from the lightnong was spreading abnormally fast until he's inside a circle of flames. He doesn't remember this happening. Then an opening in the fire appears, but before he gets excited, his father appears in the opening. He's smiling at Louis. The way he used to smile at him whenever they saw each other after a long day, relieved to be in each other's presence. But now it's sinister. Tainted.

The omega startles awake.

"A dream. Just a dream. Everything is okay. You're okay." Louis whispers to himself while wiping off the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. "You're okay. You're okay." He tries to assure himself even as the tears begin to flow. Louis stares at the ceiling, tears dripping down the sides of his face. A few trailed into his ears and some went into his hair. He's a ball of emotions right now and he cant stop crying. He's frustrated. And scared. He can't seem to calm down. His mind is okay, but his body just won't listen to him.

He will probably hate himself for this in the morning, but he feels like he needs it right now. The small boy sits up in his bed before standing up on wobbly legs and waddles to the door. He takes a deep breath, wipes his snot on his shirt sleeve, and opens the door.

The hallway is silent. Everything is silent. He creeps up to Harry's door. Fuck, he feels like a crazy ex that's trying to snoop around. Louis tries to sniffle quietly so he doesn't wake anyone. His nose is still dripping from crying.

He cracks open Harry's door and peaks his head in.

Harry isn't there.

Louis is confused and extremely thankful.

The omega slides into his room and takes in the scent. Louis has never witnessed such a wonderful smell, and just like he had hoped, his wolf calms down. Musky pine and sweet lemons invades all of his senses. It's so strong he can practically taste it on his tongue.

Louis blames his lack of sleep when he curls up in Harry's bed. It's definitely just because Harry's bed looks more comfortable than his own. Has nothing to do with the fact that it's where his scent is the strongest. Or at least that's what he tells himself.

Louis only meant to stay for a minute or two to calm himself down, but he ends up staying the night wrapped up in Harry's blankets.  
  
  


*  
  
  


Louis was right when he said he was going to hate himself in the morning. But does he really regret it? (Hint: No)

He has no idea what time it is when he wakes up, all he knows is that Harry still didn't come back into his room. There's no fresh scents in the room. If he's being honest, he sort of wanted to see the alpha's reaction to seeing him in his bed. He feels warm with sleep and so much more refreshed than his first night sleeping in the castle. The sun rising and filtering in through the window. Louis begins to consider kicking Harry out of his own room and claim it as his own.

He changes his train of thought before he can get into too much detail to hop off the bed and sneak back into his own room.

Once he's back in the safety of his room, he decides to flop into his bed and take a nap. Never mind that he just woke up. He's emotionally exhausted.

He sighs deeply into the pillow, his own scent filling up his nose. Louis rolls onto his back and lifts the collar of his cream colored button-up and inhales deeply. It shouldn't be much of a surprise considering he had quite literally rolled in Harry's scent for hours, it still makes him fidget when all he can smell is Harry's scent. He's covered in his scent. It's a lot more appealing than it should be.

*

So Louis naps for a total of thirty minutes before a knock on his door causes him to flinch so hard he falls off the bed.

"Louis?" It's Milla. What is she doing here?

"I've brought you some food, love. Come get it." Her voice is as sweet as honey. And food does sound appealing. Louis slinks out of bed and trudges to is wooden door. He does his best to smooth down his hair and look wide awake when he opens the door.

"Did you just wake up?" so much for that.

Louis sighs and rubs a hand over his face, "Yeah. Sorry. Had trouble sleeping." Haha.

"Well you missed breakfast, so Niall and I made you a plate of food. You can set the plate outside your door and someone will come pick it up." She smiles softly at Louis and reaches a hand up to pet at his hair. He almost purrs at the touch. "We're allowed to go outside, you know? As long as a guard is with us. Maybe we can all shift and have some fun? Tire yourself out so you can sleep better tonight."

"That sounds lovely, Milla, but I think I still need some time getting used to this place." Louis would actually love to go. Especially outdoors, but he still doesn't feel comfortable enough right now. He doesn't know anyone here, and he'd like to understand his way inside of the castle before learning his way on the outside. "We can go another day if you'd like?"

She smiles and nods her head enthusiastically, her brown curls bouncing along. Then she leans forward to give Louis a one-armed hug before handing him the plate of food before leaving.

'She's sweeter than cake' Louis thinks. He wonders how she has the patience to deal with him. He closes his door gentle before sitting cross legged on his floor. Louis wonder what he's supposed to do here. In the forest, he had to hunt his own food, find a safe place to sleep, and get his own water, but in the castle everything is provided for him. What is he even supposed to do here? Sit around? He doesn't want to let his paranoia ruin his chance to befriend others.

After he's finished eating, he places the plate outside his door and contemplates taking a shower when there's a knock on his door. Panic settles in his chest. Was he supposed to turn the plate a certain way or something? When he opens the door he sees a fresh set of clothes waiting for him outside his door, neatly folded. How convenient. He makes a mental note to thank whoever brought him new clothes later.

Louis exits his room in a brown wool sweater and black trousers that fit him almost perfectly. They're a bit tight around his hips and bum, but it's close enough. He has a strong urge to forget the incident with the alphas by making new friends. It could help him with the unrelenting tension in his shoulders.

He mostly explores different hallways and open rooms. Once in awhile, a servant will ask him if he's looking for something. 

"Oh no, I'm just exploring a bit. Sorry if I'm a bother." He lifts a hand to scratch the back of his head.

The beta smiles, "Okay, but stay out of trouble." The servant winks before setting off to finish the task he started.

Louis internally gives himself a pat on the back for not stuttering or looking suspicious. He was already speculated as a spy and he's not willing to go through that nerve wracking experience again. 

The omega eventually finds the kitchen and makes small talk with a few chefs. They're all very kind, but his favorite had to be Steve. He's a beta with long, black hair tied up in a bun on his head and on the small side when it comes to height. Louis is sure he greeted all of the workers in the kitchen, but he and Steve just clicked. He's funny and the type of guy everyone is friends with. 

He startles when he hears a chime. It must be a clock. He finds the source of the noise and nearly chokes when he realizes it's getting dangerously close to dinnertime. He's going to see Harry soon. 

He knows Harry is going to take their deal as a chance to get answers out of the omega, and Louis isn't quite sure if he's ready for that. There's nothing much to know about him, but if you dig too deep, it's a mess. He's been trying to keep himself busy this whole time so he doesn't psych himself into foregoing it altogether. He needs to gain Harry's trust and prove he's not a real spy. Maybe they could even be friends in the future. After meeting all of these lovely people, he's positive he will want to stay at the castle a while longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a great Valentines Day! Treat yourself <3  
> I'm sure there are mistakes because I haven't properly gone through this,  
> but I wrote over 3k for this chapter :') Enjoyyyy


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Dinner goes smoothly. He had gone back into his room to change into something more suitable and ended up picking out some light beige trousers and a baby blue button up. He was later escorted by a kind beta and was pleased to see Niall saved a spot for him. Louis and Milla cracked a few jokes while Niall gave a few hearty laughs that shook the whole table. A few other omegas even introduced themselves and joined in. It was the most fun Louis has ever had in his entire life. The food was delicious and filled him up quickly. He's never been so full. He was smiling the whole time.

The fun is interrupted when an alpha guard enters the dining room with a loud bang, the omega's stop talking and stare.

"Prince Harry has requested Omega Louis Tomlinson." His voice is deep and firm. Exactly what you'd expect from an alpha his size. Louis has the fleeting thought of telling the guard no. Harry said he would come get him, himself. He can't help but feel paranoid around these people. It's been so long since he's seen or even talked to any others. His run-ins with alphas haven't been pleasant in the forest either. The boy's instincts are making his shoulders stiffen and his senses on high alert.

The omegas are staring at him in awe. A couple gave him some glares and folded their arms. Louis is uncomfortable and feeling a bit awkward so he slowly stands up and gives a little wave to his new friends and shuffles to the guard. He hopes he hadn't done anything wrong.

They don't speak as they walk down a part of the castle Louis has yet to explore. Louis is sure his face is turning pink. He feels tingles in his stomach and his hands shaking a bit. He has no idea why.

Okay he's fucking nervous.

He's nervous Harry will ask him about his family and ask about his former pack. What if Louis slips up and Harry throws him into the dungeon again?

The omega shivers at the thought. It's cold in the dungeon, and he's sure they don't get treated well. It's not that he's afraid of being alone, he's been alone for two years and hasn't had any issues. It's the fact that he WON'T be alone. People would be watching his every move in case he decides to plan an escape.

He blinks when the guard steps forward and knocks on a door. Time seems to slow down as Harry comes into view. He first takes note how strong his scent is now. It punches him right in the face. He has to control himself from groaning right then and there. Louis feels like the lord is testing him when Harry gives him a big, goofy grin.

He wants to shrink down and live inside of his dimple for the rest of his life. Maybe heaven is located in Harry's dimple. It would make sense.

"You may leave now." Harry's smile fades as he orders the guard, but melts right back on when he snaps his attention back to Louis.

The door opens more and Harry steps out. He's truly a prince. Just by looking at him. It feels like his breath had been sucked from his lungs. He's dressed in white trousers and a pastel pink coat with gold trimmings. His hair is pushed back with a few baby curls on the frame of his face.

"Are you ready?"

Louis just stares. His eyes feel watery and he can't help but lean a bit more into Harry space to get closer to his scent. He wants to see how strong his scent is up close. Maybe Harry would let him lean up against his chest to scent him. He just looks so pretty.

"For..what?" He responds dazedly.

Harry licks his lips and clears his throat. "Have you forgotten? I'm supposed to ask you questions...and I feel like going outside would be a bit nice, to get some fresh air. I think some new roses were planted this morning," he trails off, "but if you wanna stay inside that's okay, whatever you're comfortable with." Harry's eyes flicker around the room, not looking the omega in the eye. Harry's nervous too.

Louis just stares. He expected Harry to not give him a choice to stay inside. An alpha letting an omega do as they please does not happen often, so Louis is suspicious. He squints and hums to himself, searching the alphas face for any type of guilt or mischief.

"Going outside sounds lovely."

Harry seems to be pleasantly surprised that the omega agreed and is in deep thought before he holds out his arm for Louis to take.

And Louis just..freezes.

Alphas only offer their arm when they're interested in an omega. They sometimes do it with close family members or people they're very comfortable with, but it's a bold move. It's the most subtle yet obvious way to know an alpha enjoys your company. He has no idea if things have changed throughout the two years he had been gone from civilization, but he does know that two years ago this was a sign of courting. Which Louis is confused with because well.. he doesn't even know anything about Harry, but he supposes that's why they made the agreement about asking each other questions.

They walk in a comfortable silence. Harry sometimes makes little comments about the flowers that they will see in the garden, or ask Louis how his morning has been so far.

The omega admittedly feels a bit awkward when they pass by some guards who pay their respects by bowing to Harry as they pass by. And now he suddenly doesn't think he is worthy of receiving such an intimate gesture from the Prince.

He watches as maids scurry about and nearly tripping over themselves when they see the Prince guiding an unknown omega around the castle. Some of them even stop to whisper to their friends. Louis glances to the side to see Harry's reaction to all of this, but he can feel his face heating up once again when he catches Harry already staring at him.

Louis keeps his head ducked down. Should he say something? Is he supposed to be entertaining the Prince? He's so busy thinking that he barely notices they've stopped. Louis lifts his gaze to watch as two guards open up large doors that lead out into a massive garden.

There's butterflies everywhere and birds taking a bath in the rustic fountain placed in the middle of everything. There's several paths leading farther out into who knows where, and one in particular leading up to some sort of house covered in grass and plants. He's never seen so many flowers and vines in one place.

Harry lets out a rumble of a laugh at the smaller boy's reaction. His jaw is dropped and eyes are bright and wide. Harry just watches him take it all in.

Harry is quite proud of the garden. He's planted many of these flowers himself, and even suggested making a house made of plants to read in. He's had many help from others, of course. Many of the maids were excited to help with his project, and he still thanks them to this day.

Louis loosens his grip on Harry and let's his hand drop completely before walking around the fountain. He can see a few little fish swimming around, minding their own business. It was gorgeous.

***

They end up walking around for hours. Louis can feel himself easing up every second he's with the alpha. Harry has so far only asked simple questions, never digging in too deep.

"What's your favorite color?" Harry blurts out.

Louis stifles a giggle before answering, "Hm I like green, but like a deep green. What's yours?"

"I'd say blue. It reminds me of my favorite butterfly."

They go back and forth as they explore through the garden, brushing up against each other as they walk when there's clearly enough room to put space between them.

The omega learns about how the Kingdom works. There's many smaller packs within their kingdom, the Styles pack happens to be the largest and strongest. They mostly call the shots for what happens when it comes to war and trade. They're basically allies, but all in the same kingdom.

He just wishes he could ask Harry why he wasn't in his room last night, but that would mean admitting he had been in Harry's room without permission.

He thought he did a pretty good job at suppressing a shiver when a cold breeze rushed over them, but Harry suddenly stops and immediately begins taking off his pink jacket and Louis is confused until Harry wraps the omega up in his coat.

"Prince, you don't have to-"

"Hush, love. We should get out of the cold, it's getting late anyway." Harry soothes and guides them back to the castle.

The walk back is comfortably quiet. He's glad he got to ask questions about the Kingdom, it has defiantly made a difference to comfort him. Harry mumbles that he needs to water the plants sometime in the week and Louis just trails along. The jacket smells delicious. He's starting to feel a bit dizzy with how strong the scent is.

Thankfully they make it to the castle before Louis can drop to his knees in front of Harry and beg to scent him. Louis is about to thank him for everything until a guard runs up to Harry and bows.

"Prince Harry, there is a situation in the forest that needs immediate attention." He rushes out.

Harry only hums before turning to Louis and bringing his hand up to his lips.

"Thank you for spending time with me. I will see you soon." He kisses Louis' knuckles before turning and walking away with the guard.

Louis is left standing there, sparks zipping up and down his spine from the feel of Harry's lips pressed against his skin. His lips were warm and soft and now Louis can't stop thinking of how they would feel pressed against his own. His scent mixing with Louis'.

Louis swears he can still smell Harry from where he's stood, until he looks down at himself. He's still wearing Harry's jacket. Which explains the scent, but why did Harry not take it back? There's no way he could've forgotten.

At least now he has an excuse to go back to Harry's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Please comment if you see any mistakes.  
> The next chapter will be more exciting.  
> 


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and friends go for a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know its been like 900 years since i last updated this fic. I've been going through a lot and it didn't help that I started like 4 other fics. The comments you all left gave me the motivation to write this chapter. It may not be good because I had writers block and didn't know how to word certain things, so expect this to be edited later. Hope you enjoy!  
> 

Louis ended up sleeping in Harry's bed that night. And the night after that. And the night after that.

He didn't plan on sleeping in Harry's bed, but Harry has apparently been busy with the King and other things and they haven't been able to see each other for those days. The omega couldn't help that he was drawn to Harry's scent. It reminded him of home and the forest.

Unfortunately the room is starting to smell like a mix of their scents, so Louis managed to open a window and forced himself not to get up on the middle of the night and smother his own face in the Prince's pillow.

Louis is stuck between regretting staying here, and telling himself he deserves this royal treatment. He's been through a lot and he knows he has needed this sort of break for a long time. Yet he can't take his mind off of the forest and how it felt to have the wind in his fur.

As if reading his thoughts, a knock on his door startled his thoughts. He fixes his hair in the mirror before opening the wooden door.

"Looouuuis!" Niall jumps into the other omega's arms. "Milla and I wanted to go outside today. Wanna come with?"

Louis almost couldn't decipher what Niall was saying as his face was buried in Louis' neck. He slowly wraps his arms around Niall.

It has been a long few days. A run with some friends would take his mind off of it. Plus he's more comfortable in the castle. Might as well.

"Okay." Louis giggles as Niall grabs his hand and they take off down the halls.

+++++++++++++

Milla is standing in her wolf form, waiting for them near the opening of the garden. There's a taller wolf standing next to her. It must be a guard.

"Milla, you're looking as gorgeous as ever." Niall gushes and then immediately forms into his wolf. They both have beautiful, brown coats. Glossy and soft. Milla's fur is a deep caramel. It reminds Louis of the honey he used to put in his tea. Niall's is a deep chocolate brown. Louis is beginning to be a bit too self conscious about his own wolf and he hasn't even changed yet.

"What about clothes for when we come back?" Louis questions.

Milla points her muzzle toward a cabinet near the door, filled with robes and other items. Huh. How did he not notice that?

"Oh..um.." Louis is about to chicken out when he feels a wet nose poke him on the hand. It's Niall. The wolf is looking up at Louis expectantly. He can't say no to Niall's puppy eyes.

Louis pats Niall on the head and stands back.

The omega closes his eyes and breathes deep. He focuses on his inner wolf. He apologizes to it for putting it through so much these past few days and before Louis knows it, he's standing on all fours and slightly color blind.

When Louis focuses his vision on his friends, he notices they're already staring at him.

'Is there something wrong?' Louis asks

'No..its just-'

'We've never seen a white wolf before!' Niall wags his tail excitedly and goes to sniff Louis. Milla isn't far behind. The guard has been staring too, but doesn't comment.

'I do have some brown, though. I'm not completely white.' Louis corrects.

'Yeah but it's just your ears and nose that are brown.' Niall says.

'Not even his whole ears. He's the purest white wolf I've seen.' Milla comments.

'Okay, enough. You're making me self conscious. Plus, you two have the nicest coats I've seen. How do you get it to be so shiny?' Louis asks.

'Milla made this rose water fluid that you bathe in. It makes you all soft and smell really good.'

'Alright. Are you lot planning on leaving anytime soon?' The guard finally speaks up.

'So he speaks.' The white wolf sneers.

The three of them eventually take off into the back garden with Milla leading the way. They run down the left path until they show up at a gate. The alpha that has been following them huffs at the guards standing in front of the gate.

It feels like a dream as the gate doors slowly open, revealing an endless forest.

"Don't leave the territory. Howl for one of us if there's any trouble. Keep a sharp eye out for Rogues." One of the guards instruct.

Louis barely registers what this guy is saying because holy shit he's going to run around in his favorite place with his favorite friends. He can't help but dig his paws into the grass and shove himself forward to get a decent running start. The others watch as the small wolf disappears into the green bushes and grass. Niall is the first to start laughing and take off after Louis.

'Louis! Wait for us!' Niall barks.

But Louis doesn't listen. He feels like he's finally in his element. What was he thinking? As if he would live in a castle for the rest of his life. There's no chance of that happening. The forest calls to him.

He keeps a sharp eye out for any roots or rocks he could trip over, and winds his way through the forest. He didn't know where he was going, but it felt nice to be able to let his wolf have free reign.

He doesn't know if Niall or Milla are following him. They must be able to smell him. His scent is pretty strong so it shouldn't be a problem and if there's any issues he can always howl for them.

But something still isn't right. It's gotten quiet all of the sudden. The birds suddenly stopped chirping, and a warning bird started making calls. Louis learned that the birds have a system if there's a predator nearby, a random bird will start giving these weird calls. The omega used the birds to help him know when to hide from others that wondered through the forest.

He skids to a stop. Dirt collects between his paws in retaliation, but he doesn't notice. Could they be giving a warning signal because of him? They've never given a warning signal for him. Maybe it's because Niall and Milla are out here too?

Louis cautiously moves into an open area within the trees. It will make him more vulnerable, but gives him more time to react if something tries to run at him. The wolf licks his chops and listens closely, ears turning in opposite directions to make sure he doesn't miss anything.

A scent invades Louis' senses. It's oddly familiar. Not a good kind of familiar. It could be a loner that he might've come across. Louis' back tenses and he gets into a wider stance. The scent is getting stronger. There's no way that they haven't found him yet. They're most likely circling around him.

A shadow of a wolf appears in front of him from the bushes. It's one of the largest wolves he's seen.

'Oh fuck okay. Time to go.' Louis panics.

It's definitely an alpha. The white wolf doesn't stand a chance.

Louis begins backing up, when he hears more rustling from behind him. He turns to glance and there's another wolf. It's not as large as the one in front of him, but it's still impressive.

'I mean no harm. I was just leaving.' Louis tries to communicate with them. Maybe they'll let him go.

'Nonsense, Louis. We have much to talk about.' A voice goes through his head.

His ears go back. The wolfs blue eyes snap back onto the one in front of him. He knows this alpha.

More wolves appear around him. So he's surrounded. Fucking splendid. They begin to slowly move toward him.

'Do not come any closer!' Louis bares his pearly teeth in a snarl. The fur on the back of his neck standing on end. 'That is your only warning.'

The giant wolf only chuckles. 'And what will you do, little Louis? Bark?' He can hear faint laughs from the others.

'I'll fucking rip your throat out, you filthy rat.' Louis growls and gets into an attack position. Of course he isn't planning on attacking any of these wolves. Hell no he isn't. That would be a huge mistake on his part. He's just going to...provoke them.

'Go on and try.' The wolf stands up a bit taller. He's challenging Louis.

'I've no reason to yet. How about you tell me what you want from me and we can go from there?' Louis tries to keep his eye on any wolf that might try to scoot closer.

'It's not necessarily what we want from you. As it is you who we want.'

Okay now he's starting to feel the panic settle in.

'And why is that?' Louis raises his chin, showing his dominance.

The action makes other alphas surrounding him snarl. So they don't like it when an omega takes charge. Louis takes note of that just in case.

'Your father wishes to reunite with you.' Louis can hear the smile in his voice. His father. His claws dig into the dirt. His adrenaline is beginning to pump in overdrive. He's gotta get out of here.

'And who are you, if I may ask?' Louis tries to keep his voice from trembling. He's not even sure if he can run away. His legs are beginning to shake. At this point he's got a clear idea of who he's talking to.

The omega watches as the wolf slowly steps into the light so he can properly see him. It's a gray wolf.

Louis can't move. A lump forms in his throat.

'So you want me just so you can sell me.' Louis states.

'Well that was the plan, you see.' He goes on as if selling someone is the most normal thing in the world. 'Then you ran away from home. I tried looking for you, but you somehow managed to vanish off the face of the Earth.'

Louis is ready to go. He doesn't want to hear this story. He doesn't need to.

'So I called in my buddies here and asked them for a bit of help. In return they'd be able to...well..lets just say you won't be owned by one person.'

Louis feels vomit making its way into his throat. His father is going to let people rape him. His piece of shit father. He's going to kill him.

'What happens if I escape?' Louis asks.

'It won't happen.'

Fuck him. Fuck his father and everyone else. He can't trust a single piece of shit person on this piece of shit planet-

There's a loud snarl from behind him. Louis flinches, thinking he's going to be tackled to the ground, but then he hears a thump. Then another.

He turns around, minding the fact he's turning his back on his father.

He doesn't expect to see a large dark wolf pinning down one of the Rogues. Along with a few others backing it up.

It's Harry.

Harry came to help him.

'And who are you?' Louis' piece of shit father asks.

'I may be wrong, but it appears to be none of your business.' Harry growls. Louis feels slightly proud to hear such a sassy comeback come out of someone so soft and gentle.

Harry slowly steps off of the Rogue and it goes running off into the trees. One of the guards trails after them.

Harry makes his way to Louis and does something Louis would never expect from him.

He brushes right up against Louis and stays glued to his side. Harry is scenting him. He's marking his territory. Louis leans up against Harry in response.

'But if you must know, I am Prince Harry Styles. And you are trespassing. If I'm correct, we have a pending treaty with the Rogue wolves. What you're doing is an act of war. I suggest you leave before you put your kind at risk.' Harry keeps his stance firm and stares straight into the eyes of Louis' father.

'You're mistaken, Prince. That wolf is my son. I was only here to take what is mine.'

'That wolf happens to be one of my subjects. If he had wanted to find you he would have done it already. Do not treat me as if I can't read between the lines, Rogue. I heard your whole filthy conversation. I suggest you leave immediately.' Before Harry had even finished, most of the rogue wolves took off running. The group of guards, Louis, and Harry simply watch as the gray wolf slowly backs away into the brush.

++++++++++++

When they got home, Harry didn't speak to him. Not even a word. He walked right past him and into one of the libraries.

Louis is already shaken up as it is, and Harry is giving out way too many mixed signals.

His brain hurts and he just wants to sleep.

Louis sleeps in his own bed for the first time in awhile. He's not sure if it's because he doesn't have the motivation to get to Harry's room, or if it's because he doesn't know how to feel about Harry right now.

It's probably both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOO Louis' father showed up!!! Why isn't Harry talking to him? Find out in the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading this. Like I said before, the comments really helped me continue this story. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (because I'm on it a lot. It's the best way to get a hold of me). All the love ;)


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hefty meal for a small boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhduehsh hi...

Louis woke up to an insistent knocking on his door. He planned on staying in his room all day to mope and contemplate his life choices, but he guesses that just won't happen.

He stands on wobbly legs and whips open the door to see his dearest friend, Niall.

"Morning," Louis mumbles and rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Omega Louis, I have come to deliver a message from King Sky."

Louis perks up at the formal tone. "What is it?"

"Under the orders of the King, you have been forbidden from leaving the walls of this castle until further notice." Niall avoids eye contact with him.

And Louis feels numb. Panic zips up and down his spine, reminiscent of the time he decided to run away from home.

"W-why? Have I done something wrong?" Louis steps forward and Niall snaps his gaze to his own.

"I-I don't know. They just asked me to tell you this. I'd stay longer, but I must report back to the King."

Louis looks down at his feet. He doesn't want to stay here. He was silly to think that these people would actually give him the right to roam free as he pleased. He should've known this would happen.

Louis didn't want to think about the events from last night. He's very much more stable pretending it didn't happen.

Like it was all some bad dream.

It was, in a sense. Louis had nightmares of his father finding him every night while he was in the forest. He supposes it prepared him for the moment it came true.

 

+++++++++

 

About two hours later, Louis finally crawled out of the dark hole of his room and into the kitchen where Steve kindly served him a heavy plate of breakfast. He felt his stomach curl looking at the filled plate. He's not sure if it's because he was hungry or if it was sickness.

Louis pokes a strawberry with his fork. Harry must be angry with him for running off. He couldn't help that his wolf was excited after being cooped up for so long. He desperately needed a run.

Louis sighs and stabs the strawberry. It was his fault and others could've gotten hurt if Harry hadn't shown up. He's taking too much advantage of this place. Maybe he should leave.

"Hey, Lou." Louis jumps in his seat when he feels Steve place his hand over his own. "I heard something happened yesterday. I couldn't get any details, but if you want to talk about it you know where to find me."

Louis can't help but feel his heart swell at Steve's kindness. Maybe he should tell him about Harry?

"Well... I may have gotten myself into a situation..."   
Louis closes his eyes and sighs. Steve's eyebrows raise expectantly. 

"It's about Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start off by saying how sorry I am that I haven’t updated in FOREVER. It’s been literal MONTHS. I kept putting it off because I wasn’t sure which way to direct the story in. Also another sorry for making this less than 500 words, but I thought a short chapter is better than no chapter. So I forced myself to clean it and post it to get back into the groove of things. 
> 
> *  
> PLEASE COMMENT your thoughts as it motivates me to write! Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis bonding with friends and worrying about Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why hello there. It is I, the person who procrastinates and doesn't update for months!  
> I'm back uwu  
> more important notes at the end <3

Steve took a break from cooking to go for a walk with Louis around the castle. Louis mumbled quietly about his situation. How he felt trapped in the castle and was considering leaving altogether. Steve held a worried glint in his eyes, but nodded along and listened quietly.

They're currently standing in a random hallway when Louis finally gets to his point.

"So um...with Harry..." the omega nervously fiddles with his thumbs, "I don't know him a whole lot, but I think I might... admire him?" Louis looks up at Steve, worried about the response he will receive.

To his surprise, Steve smiles knowingly. "Don't worry Louis. A lot of people in the castle develop feelings for Prince Harry at some point." Steve pauses when Louis grumbles unhappily and pats his head, stifling his laughter.

"I don't get out often, but one would be blind if they have not noticed how the prince looks at you." He finishes with a matter-of-fact tone.

Louis' face resembles a ripe cherry by the end of Steve's sentence.

"What should I do, Steve?"

The beta in question hums softly and taps his chin in thought. Louis watches his eyes scrunch together with hope that his friend will help.

"For now, we should wait. He is more busy than usual, so it would be a waste to try anything now."

Louis huffs and reluctantly agrees. He may not know what it's like being a prince, but he can leave that to his imagination. Just thinking about Harry's position makes Louis stressed. He can't help but be impatient when it comes to him.

+++

Days go by with Louis and Steve attached to the hip.

Steve taught Louis how to fry an egg during breakfast while Niall and Milla watched from the table, complaining that the two need to hurry up and serve them. They would tell each other jokes and jump on each other's backs when Steve wasn't doing anything that day. It was a nice system they developed in such a short time. It also kept Louis' mind off of Harry.

Speaking of Harry, Louis hasn't seen him at all during his time with Steve. He hasn't even thought about his situation with his own father. Or about leaving.

Niall immediately notices his change of demeanor and pats Louis' soft hair affectionately.

Louis' soft, content hums fill the room. "It's pretty late. I'd better get to bed. Need my beauty rest and all." Louis hugs them all briefly, secretly preening from all the warmth and kindness he's been yearning for.

They all exchange "goodnights" and separate down their respected halls where their rooms are located.

Except for Louis, who goes straight to the library to think and maybe pick out something interesting to read.

Opening the wooden doors, he is immediately hit by the warm and nostalgic scent of old book pages and burning wood from the fireplace with a little something else mixed in between.

His nimble fingers glide over the spines of the books, feelings the different textures of each one. His pointer finger stops on a random book with a weathered cover and carefully pulls it out. He blows the dust off the fragile book as he hears the library door creaking open and squeaking closed.

"Oh." Harry chokes out surprisingly.

"Hello to you too." Louis eyes him playfully.

"I-I didn't mean to- sorry if I interrupted you." The Prince awkwardly shuffles his feet.

"Of course you haven't. I've been wondering where you have been."

Harry sighs and scratches the back of his neck, emitting a nervous scent from his glands. "Haha yeah, I've just been doing stuff with King Sky and all. I guess it's taken up a lot of my time recently, but I'm finished now I think." Harry flashes Louis a dopey smile and he can't help but copy it.

"So...have you been busy?"

"Nah, I've been going for walks with Niall and Milla... sometimes Steve too."

"Steve?" Harry's eyes turn from warm and welcoming to confused in a split second.

"Yeah, he's really nice. He's a good person to talk to if you really need it."

"What have you two been talking about?" Harry leans against the side bookshelf Louis is standing in front of as he awaits an answer. He's talked to Steve briefly before and he seems like a kind beta, but there's a selfish part of Harry that's jealous that Louis opened up to Steve before him.

"Family stuff, I guess." He shrugs.

"Ah...I see. You never told me about your situation. I'd love to talk to you about it as well if you don't mind." The Prince searches Louis' face for any signs of hesitation or discomfort and finds none.

"At this point, I've nothing to hide." He sighs tiredly. "To sum it up, my father had planned on selling me off to some crazy pack for money. Luckily enough, I found out days before I was to be taken away and I left home as soon as I could."

Louis crosses his arms self consciously before he continues. "I trusted my father. He was all I had. My mum vanished with my sisters a long time ago, so I don't really remember or know who they are. My dad never mentioned them either. He raised and taught me all I know about hunting and other tactics to protect myself after finding out my secondary gender."

He pauses, needing to take a break from speaking before he starts ugly-crying in front of a handsome prince.

"So when I opened the letter they sent about selling me off, I almost didn't believe it. It carved a hole in my chest ever since I left." Louis sniffles. "That's all there is to it."

Harry doesn't say a word and Louis is too nervous to look him in the eye.

Then he is encased by warm arms and the pleasant scent of the alpha, sending waves of calm and kindness through him.

"Louis." Harry gets his attention. "You are the most captivating creature I have ever encountered. It pains me to know how mistreated you have been. You deserve to be treated as an equal, always. I...we will keep you safe here, I promise." The Prince massages Louis' scalp with one hand and pulls him closer into the hug.

The shorter boy struggles to keep his tired eyes open as Harry takes the old book from his hands and places it on one of the fancy tables used for reading.

"Let's get you to bed, little one," Harry mumbles into Louis' hair. Louis can only nod weakly and lets the prince guide him to the hall.

Except instead of dropping Louis off to his room, Harry carefully guides him into his own and closes the door quietly behind them.

"Thank you, Alpha," Louis mumbles and kisses Harry on the shoulder (the closest place he can reach at the moment). Harry's positive he's blushing and is glad Louis most likely too tired to look for his reaction.

Louis, being pliant and warm and in the presence of an alpha he can trust, crawls into the Prince's bed and snuggles into the blankets.

Harry smiles fondly and gets a spare blanket to sleep on the floor. He didn't use his pillows much anyway. His back may hate him in the morning, but not giving up his bed for an omega as gentle as Louis is impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cheese i'm so sorry that it been so long since i've updated. I got back from a trip to Europe and I'm finally inspired! I was going to make this chapter longer, but i felt the need to cut it off there for now! I do have a few future chapters planned so please expect some updates! I love you all! also feel free to recommend me cute scenes or other things to write!! byeyeye  
> (feel free to point out any errors. I'm using this new application that helps me find mistakes but I can never be too sure!)


End file.
